Entre tus dedos
by Utatane Armstrong
Summary: Ah pasado año y medio desde la carrera de Oban, Jordan ahora es avatar, Eva (Molly) es el nuevo piloto estrella en la empresa de su padre, Aikka ahora es el representante de todo su planeta. Un amor que nunca se dijo podra consumarse despues de tanto tiempo? (la verdad... es mi primer fanfic, se que es un mal Summary PERDON!) LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bien, tenia ganas de hacer un Fanfic de Oban Star Racers desde hace mucho (desde que vi la serie por primera vez.. Hace que de verdad hace muchos ayeres que tengo esta idea) decidí ponerme las pilas despues de leer uno que la verdad me dejo de "OMFG ./w/." (si te interesa leerlo, dejare el link abajo :3).. Este Fanfic sera Aikka x Eva (Molly), tal vez les de un poco de gusto poniendo a Jordan de por medio... No se, ya vere... Dependera de mi estado de animo XD

En fin...  
>ACLARO QUE OBAN STAR RACERS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, esta historia también la subo en mi Facebook, con algo de apoyo visual para que no se, su imaginación trabaje un poco mejor ((¿) que sinceramente no encontre muchas cosas que me sirvan, pero hare lo que pueda con lo que tengo, supongo buscare imagenes relacionadas con lo que escriba llegandose el momento .w.U)… Todo el arte visual que use tampoco me pertenece, lo encontré indagando por internet, tumblr, devianart y zerochan.<p>

( s/3674417/1/Una-nueva-carrera)

Capitulo 1

.:: Soñando contigo ::.

Jordan se había declarado a Molly justo antes de tomar el lugar de la chica como Avatar, logrando derrotar a Canaletto en el ultimo momento; una onda de luz lo había obligado a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos pudo ver como el artillero rozaba sus labios con su amiga, sintió un vuelco en el pecho al notar esta no había negado aquel gesto; "Parece que ganaste Jordan" pensó el joven príncipe.  
>Molly corría a sus brazos poco después, parecía estaba preocupada por el, "solo te ve como su amigo, así que permanece como tal Aikka". La abrazaría fingiendo que nunca noto el último momento que tuvo con Jordan, controlaría el tremendo impulso de atraerla contra su pecho y robarle un beso...<p>

Despertó de golpe, con un poco de sudor en su frente. El mismo sueño durante año y medio, siempre ella cada que cerraba sus ojos, no podía olvidar que le había prometido mostrarle su planeta, Nourasia. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, yendo a paso lento hacia la ventana de su habitación

-Quisiera tener la seguridad de que aún me recuerdas Molly...

**En la tierra**

-Eva es la última vez que te lo repito, VETE A DORMIR -ordeno el viejo Don Wei desde el otro lado de la puerta, era la tercera vez que intentaba que su hija obedeciera en irse a acostar, mañana había escuela.

- Un momento papa, ya casi término - diría la chica desde su escritorio, sus manos estaban llenas de gis pastel, miraría por última vez su proyecto, orgullosa de lo detallado que este era.

Limpiaría sus manos suavemente para voltear al ventanal de su habitación con una sonrisa

- Espero que puedas verlo pronto...

_Miro embobada su sonrisa, no dudo en seguirlo cuando este se lo pidió… Corrían tomados de la mano, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que los delatara; llegaron a un pasillo obscuro, inconscientemente le abrazo escondiendo su rostro contra el masculino pecho... Él le abrazaría por la cintura con ternura, acariciando levemente su cuello… Se separaría u__n poco, buscando sus ojos, esos ojos celestes que desde las ceremonia de apertura de las carreras de Oban… La habían fascinado… El acariciaría su mejilla, ese tacto la hizo estremecerse causando se ruborizara, el sonreiría casi seductoramente… Su respiración se sentía cada vez más cercana…_

-Ya es hora Eva, no pienso dejar llegues tarde a clases! – Gritaría Don Wei tocando su puerta, arrancándola de sus sueños.

-Ya me levanto papa!- sus mejillas ardían y sentía su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Repaso cada momento de su sueño inconscientemente… "Eva calma tus hormonas de una buena vez o el nuevo tono de tu piel será rojo!" se regañó a si misma. Era obvio que el príncipe Nourasiano era parte de las prioridades en su cabeza, pero no por eso podría demostrarlo abiertamente.

Se levantaría a toda prisa, tratando de mantener a raya sus pensamientos sobre el príncipe, había pasado año y medio, casi cumplía los 17 y simplemente no había sabido mucho sobre él. Su padre era ahora el embajador de la tierra, así lo había declarado Jordan poco después de que regresaran a la tierra. Según lo que su padre le explico después de la última reunión galáctica con el Avatar (apenas habían pasado unas 3 semanas desde ello), los Crogs estaban siendo controlados bajo las nuevas leyes creadas por su ex artillero, ya no había más guerras y la supuesta alianza entre Nourasia y los mismos había desaparecido sin mayores problemas. Aikka era el representante de su planeta, mas no se había dado la oportunidad de que el señor Wei y este pudiesen hablar sobre algún tema además de los tratados de paz entre ambos planetas. Eva se sentía un tanto decepcionada, porque al parecer su amigo ya no la recordaba, pero almenos tenía la seguridad de que él y su planeta estaban a salvo… La esperanza de que cumpliera su promesa y la llevara a conocer su nación no había muerto.  
>Se miró rápidamente al espejo, su uniforme era bastante "femenino" para su gusto, revolvió sus cajones hasta encontrar una licra negra que llegaba casi a las rodillas que coloco debajo de la falda. Ajusto la corbata del uniforme rogando que al bajar, su padre no la hiciera quitarse lo que ella denomino "personalización de su uniforme", para seguir con las molestas reglas del colegio al que la había inscrito. Bajo las escaleras echa un bólido, entrando a la cocina.<p>

-Eva espero que desde hoy vayas a dormir a una hora decente, no quiero esto se repita- su padre estaría mirando el periódico mientras tomaba su café.

Eva solo soltaría un "aja" mientras se sumergía en el refrigerador buscando algo de jugo, entre más rápido saliera de ahí sin que su padre notara su "originalidad" mejor pintaría el día para ella.  
>Desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, parecía que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado con alguna primicia que en la apariencia de su hija; Eva por su parte miro el calendario que estaba en las escaleras, parece que su padre tendría otra reunión con el Avatar hasta el mes siguiente... Pero veía recientemente marcado el siguiente sábado con marcador rojo, en el lenguaje del viejo señor Wei, significaba, "Evento importante"… El detalle era saber qué. No le dio demasiada importancia, seguramente el mismo le contaría por la tarde, más tardar un día antes; tomaría su mochila revisando llevaba todo, miro hacia su escritorio tomando su viejo cuaderno y sus gises, tal vez podría dibujar algo durante el receso.<p>

Su padre la esperaba en las escaleras, miro de arriba abajo a su hija frotándose la cien

-Señorita, sube inmediatamente a tu cuarto y quítate eso – apuntando a su licra – no tengo tiempo para discutir así que obedece o las carreras estarán canceladas hasta nuevo aviso

Eva no tuvo oportunidad de objetar, amaba correr y ahora que era el piloto estrella del equipo de su padre, usar falda durante las clases no era nada comparado con perder la emoción de estar al volante por quien sabe cuánto, a regañadientes hizo caso.

Su primer día de clases pasó sin más problemas, llamaba la atención de los demás por sus tatuajes pero por sobre todo, por ser hija de Maya Wei, la piloto legendaria. La acosaron un poco algunas chicas curiosas y algunos muchachos intentando ser demasiado amistosos con ella, pero nada que no pudiese solucionar por su cuenta. Entre clases, cuando nadie estaba cerca de ella, sacaba su cuaderno mirando ese retrato que la había mantenido despierta hasta tarde… Le parecía increíble que de verdad fuese tan parecido, el celeste de sus ojos era exacto, por momentos parecía que el príncipe Nourasiano podría salir del papel… Por su cabeza cruzo de nuevo su sueño, ruborizándola hasta las orejas… "Maldita sea Eva no hagas una escena tonta aquí!" se regañaría de nuevo.  
>Al termino de las clases camino a paso lento hacia "Empresas Wei", no llevaba su asiento rocket, su papa se lo había confiscado hace unos días por salir a dar un paseo de noche y por no querer explicar el porqué de su pequeña fuga… Aun podía recordar esa noche, había estado bastante deprimida ya que "de nuevo" su padre no le llevaba noticias sobre ninguno de sus amigos.<p>

-Eva las reuniones son para mantener la paz entre los planetas, no son reuniones sociales… Ya te eh dicho que tanto Jordan como el príncipe están bien.

Ella no solo quería saber que estaban bien, quería hablar con ellos… Quería saber si "el" aun la recordaba. Espero a su padre se fuera a dormir para ir hacia donde año y medio atrás, Satis mando el transporte para la gran carrera, miro al cielo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire llamando a su antiguo compañero… Quería verlo, quería saber cómo estaba… Pero por sobre todo quería le hablara sobre su amigo Nourasiano, necesitaba saber... Por horas estuvo llamándole, no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, mucho menos cuando dejo de decir "Jordan" para comenzar a gritar "Aikka". Llego a casa en la madrugada, su padre estaba en la puerta haciéndole una escena… Negó con la cabeza recordando ese día, nunca se había permitido a si misma explotar de una manera así, era obvio que para el príncipe ella solo era una amiga, sin importar lo mucho que ella lo amara las cosas se mantendrían así, lo único que estaba en sus manos era contarle lo que sentía y esperar que eso no dañara su ya prácticamente inexistente amistad…

-Ratoncita, lista para practicar? – Rick detuvo su convertible a su lado, tal parecía que su padre lo había mandado recogerla a la escuela. Cuando regresaron de la carrera de Oban, el ex piloto se convirtió en el entrenador de los nuevos pilotos de la empresa de su padre, lo veía prácticamente todos los días.

-Pensé estarías entrenando a mi remplazo Rick– reiría burlona, Don Wei insistía casi todos los días en que dejara las carreras, que se enfocara solamente a sus estudios y bla bla bla "tonterías" pensaba ella, llegar a ser igual a su madre era la meta.

-rie con ella – Anda sube al auto ratoncita, tu padre ya te está esperando – abriría el asiento del copiloto.

Llegando a Empresas Wei  
>Eva se cambió a su traje de piloto, exactamente el mismo que llevo durante toda su aventura, tal vez una talla más grande "malditas hormonas" pensaba ella. Entro al hangar corriendo, Stan, Koji y Miguel habían creado una nueva nave para ella "Crow" (cuervo), basada en la Arrow3 que uso en las carreras de Oban, según lo que ella había entendido después de una larga y tediosa charla sobre las modificaciones que se habían hecho, ella simplemente pensó "más mala, más violenta, más veloz!". Probó su nueva nave contra los demás pilotos de la empresa, como de costumbre venciéndolos uno tras otro.<p>

-Buen trabajo ratoncita… Pero te fallo la última vuelta, si el otro corredor no hubiese dudado no habrías ganado – era su costumbre molestarla, era como la hermanita que nunca tuvo.

-Quieres apostar Rick?! – lo desafiaría- otra carrera!

Todos los chicos la miraron riendo sarcásticamente, no tenían en absoluto ganas de correr contra ella de nuevo, siempre era el mismo resultado, aunque el deseo de ganarle alguna vez era bastante grande, tanto que eso los impulsaba a entrenar más y más duro.  
>El día paso sin menores problemas, pasadas las 6 de la tarde, Eva entro a la piscina cubierta de Empresas Wei, ya era cosa de rutina después de los entrenamientos, flotar por algunas horas para que sus músculos se relajaran, pero más que nada, mantener su mente tranquila… Miro su mochila por un momento, mil bosquejos con el mismo modelo, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa.<p>

-Porque me torturas así?... Prometiste volvería a verte, y te olvidaste por completo de mí… Tu siempre estás en mis sueños Aikka...

Hue hue hue… Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo, espero alguien lo lea… Y espero que esta serie no se quede en el olvido, porque vamos, fue una serie genial aun con el dibujo tan poco estético que tenia ( u.u ).. En fin, espero subir capitulo la próxima semana, eso de trabajar, terminar tu libro, hacer fanfics y atender al marido no deja nada bueno …

En fin, gracias por su atención 3


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.:: Esperanzas::.

(Este capítulo lo escribí con la inspiración de la canción "Te eh echado de menos" de Pablo Alboran, la verdad esa canción creo que queda con lo que quiero expresar en este capítulo, espero que los pocos o muchos que lo leen les guste... Por cierto, las palabas que estén con el símbolo * son lo que se podría llamar como mis notas de autor uwuU)

Saldría a paso lento de la corte, había sido un día realmente agotador, discutir cómo ayudar a los planetas vecinos como Mong, que aun después de tantos siglos aun no conseguían recuperarse de la primera guerra que habían tenido contra los Crogs

Extrañaba los momentos en que no se sentía tan presionado, extrañaba Oban y todo lo que había pasado ahí… El Avatar lo había elegido como el representante de su planeta, tenía la esperanza de que la "princesa de la tierra" como la había nombrado hace mucho, estuviera entre los elegidos justo como el, no pudo ocultar su decepción cuando quien paso a representar el planeta tierra fue el padre de la chica, aunque bueno, él estaba ahí "tal vez pueda preguntarle cómo esta Molly" pensaba en cada reunión, pero no conseguía formular una manera de hacerlo sin que fuese demasiado obvio el porqué de la pregunta. Enfocarse en sus deberes reales era su obligación, pero no por ello algo sencillo de hacer, ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a una persona que fue tan importante en tu vida?

Pasearía por los jardines del palacio, ahora que los Crogs estaban lejos su planeta estaba recuperando por completo su belleza, como si lo hubiera llamado, G`dar, su montura, llego volando frente a él.

-Pareciera que siempre sientes cuando necesito compañía amigo… Sera porque tú también le echas de menos? –acariciaría al escarabajo con mirada triste, incluso él se había encariñado con la princesa terrestre – lo único que podemos hacer es pedirles a Saekai y Nouram* que velen por ella…

-Nuestros dioses seguro escucharan sus peticiones mi amado príncipe – una dama Nourasiana caminaría lentamente hacia el

-Pensé que se quedaría en la corte junto con el rey… Madre… - se notaría un leve rubor en las mejillas del joven, parecía la reina había escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

-No tienes que avergonzarte hijo mío – cubriría con una manta al joven- supongo te quedaras hasta tarde otra vez pensando en tus amigos.

-Madre, ya no soy un niño pequeño, esto no es necesario- su madre tenía la mala costumbre de tratarlo como si se mantuviera teniendo 10 años.

-Aikka, sabes que siempre serás mi pequeño y amado príncipe, sin importar cuanto crezcas- besaría la frente del joven para levantarse regresando al palacio – ya está todo listo para tu viaje hijo?...

-Si madre, aunque Caanan insiste en que sería mejor el fuese en mi lugar…- agacharía un poco la mirada.

-El elegido para representarnos eres tú, además… Cuando tomes el trono de tu padre, necesitas estar desposado… Sé que aún falta tiempo para que el ciclo de tu padre termine, pero quiero que seas feliz Aikka… -su madre sonreiría, esperando su hijo entendiera lo que le insinuaba-

El príncipe quedaría sin habla, si no había mal interpretado a su madre, ella le estaba pidiendo que fuera a buscar a Molly?. Tantas veces se le habían presentado jovencitas de su nación y de planetas cercanos, tratando de conseguir el joven príncipe se interesara en alguna, para que llegado el momento de que tomara el trono de su planeta estuviese ya desposado, todo intento fue inútil, si bien las damas estaban encantadas con la idea de verle, por el contrario el, manifestaba de mil maneras posibles que solo podrían ser amigos.

G`dar aún estaba ahí, como esperando a que su amo hiciera algo más que simplemente mirar las estrellas. Aikka se acercó a él y lo acaricio tratando de calmarlo, aunque en el fondo trataba de calmar las propias emociones, si Molly aun lo recordaba porque su padre simplemente no le decía nada sobre ella?... Seguro ella seguía con su vida, seguiría corriendo, se notaba la dicha que le generaba la adrenalina… Tal vez incluso habría encontrado a algún hombre terrestre, con el cual pasaría sus importantes momentos, que acariciaría esos labios que tanto lo tentaron durante la gran carrera, sus músculos se tensarían ante esa idea, alguien más al lado de Molly… Siempre compitió contra Jordan por la atención de la chica, el avatar había rozado sus labios contra los de "su princesa". Un gruñido salió de sus normalmente serenos labios, la frustración estaba enmarcada en sus rostro, porque no había sido capaz de atraerla hacia el al menos alguna vez?!, porque había dejado que sus modales controlaran sus impulsos?!... Cada noche se culpaba de ello, tanto tiempo había pasado y simplemente nunca le pudo decir lo que sentía por ella… Ahora tal vez estaría en los brazos de algún hombre de su planeta, era seguro que no estaba con Jordan, de ser así no pararía de restregarle en la cara su triunfo, tenía ese pequeño consuelo de su parte.

Aun recordaba perfectamente el primer día que la vio, le pareció una niña bastante torpe y fácil de sorprender, aun saboreaba la sonrisa que los gritos de la chica le habían provocado, su actitud arrogante y la manera en que le hablo, cuando salió en su primer carrera sintió su mirada fija en él, no pudo evitar sonreírle, no pudo entender porque corrió con tanta ferocidad ese día, quería que esa chica humana lo mirara y que no le quitase los ojos de encima ni por un momento. En ese tiempo no podía entender porque había hecho eso, "quien diría que me podría enamorar tan fácilmente" pensaba. Adoraba su porte, no era realmente femenino, pero le parecía terriblemente sensual al verla caminar con su fingida inocencia, o al menos así lo veía, porque cuando se acercaba a el de esa manera, había una coqueta sonrisa complementando el cuadro. Su pinta de chica ruda ocultaba a una joven fácil de lastimar, lo había confirmado durante la carrera de la chica contra Espíritu, aunque no podía negarlo, el que no fuese una delicada flor y lo retara cual verdadera guerrera era lo que había logrado volverlo loco.

-Príncipe, su majestades insisten en que entre al palacio a descansar – Caanan como de costumbre, lo saco de sus pensamientos sobre la princesa de la tierra.

-Ahora entro Caanan llevare a G`dar de regreso – subiría a su montura llevándole a una torre del palacio, su paso se volvería lento camino a su habitación, como sacaría a Molly de su mente si realmente ella hubiera encontrado a alguien más?, Podría verla simplemente como su amiga?... Tal vez Jordan sabía sobre ella… Pero seguro le diría que la dejara en paz, que él seguía protegiéndola.

Llego a su habitación a paso lento, miro a todos lados como si algo no estuviera bien, cuando llego a la conclusión de que simplemente alguien había entrado y su presencia aún se mantenía ahí se acercó a su cama, había notado algo nuevo en ella, una nota con el sello real. Al abrirla no pudo más que tambalearse lentamente hacia atrás, le costaba creer lo que leía:

"Príncipe Aikka, se le solicita por órdenes del Avatar en la sala real mañana al amanecer, los nuevos tratados de paz y comunicaciones con el planeta Tierra comenzaran. Se le enviara a nuestro planeta amigo por un periodo de 1 mes terrestre para conocer dicha cultura, costumbres y plantear una mejor comunicación. Sea puntual por favor.

Reyna Nuri"

-Lindo regalo el de tu madre "príncipe encantador" –volteo a sus espaldas con un rostro serio, solo había una persona que lo llamaba de esa manera, Jordan estaba en su forma humana apoyado en su ventana con un rostro que mostraba cierta insatisfacción – pensé terminarían mandado a algún otro noble, pero la Reyna insistió en que eras el embajador y que era tu responsabilidad

-Pensé que tratándose de que yo fuera a la tierra buscarías cualquier motivo para que no ocurriera, dudo dejaras de ser tan sobreprotector con Molly – contestaría seco, aun cuando Jordan ahora era el avatar, tratarlo como una autoridad en esos temas no le era posible.

Jordan se levantaría poniéndose de pie frente a él, su rostro denotaba enojo, aun recordaba la pelea que habían tenido en Alwas, parecía la rivalidad entre ellos dos no había desaparecido en absoluto.

-Quiero que entiendas muy bien esto Aikka –lo tomaría por la camisa- te dejo ir no por la insistencia de tu madre, mucho menos porque me agrades o sienta una ligera simpatía contigo, mi único motivo es que Molly te echa de menos.

Aikka abriría los ojos al escucharlo decir eso, le costaba digerirlo "Molly me extraña?" esa frase pasaba por su cabeza sin que pudiera comprenderla por completo, el rostro furioso de Jordan hacia que de verdad creyera en lo que le decía, aunque le fuese difícil de creer, se mantenía callado, sin poder articular palabra.

-Llevo vigilando a Molly… No, a Eva –el príncipe ponía suma atención a cada una de sus palabras, le estaban hablando de su princesa, cualquier cosa sobre ella era importante – durante los primeros meses ella trataba de ser fuerte pues pensaba en cualquier momento me le presentaría en mi forma de avatar para saludarla y que tu irías por ella para cumplir la promesa que habías echo con ella – lo último parecía que lo había dicho en siseos, se notaba su disgusto. Se liberó del agarre del avatar bastante serio.

-Porque me dices esto Jordan?, siempre sentiste lo mismo que yo por ella, porque debería estar seguro de que esto no es una simple treta para que cuando le vea, este con alguna otra persona? – de nuevo esa horrible sensación en el pecho, pero trato de disimular-

Jordan soltaría un leve gruñido, para luego calmar su mirada como si recordara algo realmente triste, miro al piso por un momento, parecía dudar.

-Te voy a mostrar esto, pero no quiero que le digas nada a ella… Me odiara si lo sabe –su voz sonaría triste, Aikka entendió que hablaba en serio. Los orbes dorados se cerrarían creando una esfera en su mano que pondría frente al príncipe – Mira con atención…

Aikka fijaría sus ojos en el interior de la esfera, no tardo en distinguir la figura en el interior, era ella, no había dudas, Molly o mejor dicho Eva estaba ahí, llorando y gritándole al cielo, le dio un vuelco en el pecho ver las lágrimas brotar sin control de ese par de perlas rojas, voltearía ver a Jordan por un momento y el avatar parecía sentir el mismo dolor que él, lo miro a los ojos y consiguió comenzar a escuchar un eco indescifrable, puso más atención cerrando los ojos… "Aikkaaa!"… Sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, ella le estaba llamando, estaba tratando de que el la escuchara. Una lágrima comenzó a formarse mientras miraba hacia el avatar completamente serio.

-Hace cuanto que fue esto?- consiguió articular-

-Unas dos semanas como mucho…

-Pudiste mostrármelo antes

-No te mentiré, no quería hacerlo… Cada vez que miro con atención a la tierra, ella parece estar más triste, aunque lo intente ocultar –la esfera que había creado desaparecería- yo la amo Aikka, y no soporto verla así – con un haz de luz él también se iría-

Tomo todo su autocontrol para no retener a Jordan y matarlo en ese mismo instante, de haber sabido que Eva aun pensaba en él, hacia muchas lunas que habría viajado a la tierra para cumplir su promesa y tal vez, olvidarse por un momento de que era un príncipe y besarla con su autorización o no… Una sonrisa se dibujaría en su rostro, "aún estoy en la mente de la princesa de la tierra" pensaba, sin lugar a dudas, sus sueños esa noche serían mucho más placidos y tranquilos que los del último año y medio.

Una posibilidad, un leve atisbo de esperanza estaba enfrente, y no dudaría en tomarlo…

Cof cof… Pues ahí esta el cap de hoy… Creo que nadie lee mi historia ( TToTT ) pero pues pfff…. Que hacerle no?, a echarle ganas de todas maneras, comencé esto, asi que lo terminare… En fin, ahora que recuerdo deje una pequeña nota de autor por ahí xD jaja… "Saekai y Nouram" se me ocurrio que fueran los dioses de Nourasia, digo, si ponen atención a los hechizos ((¿) si se le podrían llamar asi, no estoy segura) que recita Aikka cada que lanza sus flechas (se ve tan way cuando lo hace *w*)… Dice palabas parecidas, y pues por mi cabeza paso el… "Ah, porque no, digo esta historia la estoy escribiendo yo xD" jejeje… En fin… Los leo después uwu.


	3. Chapter 3

Holo! A la personita besha que me dejo Review… GRACIAS! Cuando lo lei fue de "OMG" alguien lee mi historia QwQ 3 … En fin, si alguien mas lo hace (que espero sean mas, porque estoy poniendo todo mi kokoro en esto), muchas gracias por tenerme la paciencia, en verdad son muy amables… Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por lo corto que considero es este capitulo, porque la verdad últimamente no eh tenido mucha inspiración… En fin, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado!

.:: Mentiras a mi mismo ::.

Pasearía de un lado al otro de su habitación, no podía entender porque había hecho eso, porque estaba ayudando al idiota del "principito"?. Jordan se frotaba la cien tratando de entender, otra vez estaba siendo impulsivo… El amaba a Eva, aun recordaba bien la noche que le había mostrado a Aikka, justo cuando el estaba por aparecer los labios rosados de la chica habían dejado de llamarlo a el para comenzar a llamar al Nourasiano, su mundo se había partido en dos en ese momento, no se materializo, simplemente se quedó a cierta distancia para confundirse con el brillo de la luna escuchándola… "Llámame otra vez… Deja de decir su nombre y di el mio Eva!" pensaba. No podía evitar sentir la necesidad de plantarse frente a ella en su forma humana, tomarla por los hombros y besarla, tal vez, ella correspondería de la misma forma, cabía la posibilidad de que siguiera simplemente impresionada por aquel príncipe.

-Sé que Eva siente más por mí de lo que quiere aceptar… -susurro dando una leve sonrisa, el realmente quería creer lo que decía-

Jordan había aceptado volverse el Avatar por amor a Eva, sacrifico su vida y futuro por la felicidad de ella, aun cuando realmente quería permanecer a su lado… Eso tenía que haber probado a la chica que el indicado era el, no tenía por qué dudar.

Cerro los ojos lentamente, un tenía en mente el tacto de sus labios, eran suaves como la seda… Le había robado un beso, que si bien no fue correspondido en ese momento, podría serlo cuando ella notara que no era amor lo que sentía hacia el Nourasiano… Aun tenia presente todo sobre ella, lo pequeña que era su cintura, la fuerza que poseía y el temperamento dulce que se escondía debajo de toda esa rudeza. Reiría quedamente recordando como la molestaba al inicio, en el fondo todo era porque quería ver sus expresiones, le parecía fascinante todo sobre ella. Poco después se sorprendió a si mismo analizando cada detalle de su rostro, notando como todo en ella le parecía perfecto.

"Deberías considerar que tal vez las cosas no pasaran como tu te lo esperas, Jordan" –escucharía en su cabeza

-Satis cállate, tu realmente nunca conociste a Eva – se notaría enfado en su voz, no quería creer que realmente ella no le correspondía. Aunque lo dijera alguien que siempre terminaba teniendo la razón… "Prefiero mentirme a mí mismo que aceptar lo que dices" pensaría.

El anterior avatar se había unido a los espíritus, que en conjunto creaban una conciencia colectiva dentro del nuevo avatar, así se tomaban las grandes decisiones, podría decirse que dentro de cada nuevo avatar había una corte formada por los que le presidieron al actual, entre todos se tomaban las decisiones. Era la primera vez que un avatar era del planeta tierra y por sobre todo que era alguien tan joven… Satis sentía que era su responsabilidad apoyar a Jordan, pero por sobre todo hacerlo entender las cosas y apoyarlo en todos sus deberes, pero al ser tan joven, quería ayudarlo también en la materia de sus sentimientos.

"Jordan, si tanto quieres saber que siente ella por ti, porque no le preguntas?"-se escucharía de nuevo su voz, el chico lo miraría como preguntando si estaba hablando en serio.

-Mis deberes como avatar consumen cualquier momento para poder hablarle – pregunto aun sin creer lo que le había dicho

"Entonces que harás?" – Satis lo miraba con curiosidad

-Esperare a que el "príncipe encantador" meta la pata, porque se pasara, es demasiado perfecto para poder seguirle el ritmo a Eva, seguro dirá algo como "porque eres tan poco femenina" y ella lo olvidara por completo –se notaba seguridad en su voz

"No deberías estar tan seguro, Aikka es intrépido" – diría con su típico tono alegre

-No tengo porque siquiera competir, el desaparecerá de su corazón, estoy seguro… No la ama tanto como para aceptar todas sus facetas… -ya no sonaría tan convencido.

"Mentirte a ti mismo no hará que las cosas pasen"

Las palabras de Satis resonarían en su cabeza, "Mentirme a mí mismo sobre Eva"? pensó, quería que ella lo amara, aun cuando ahora viviría mucho más que ella, que por su cabeza pasara solamente él hasta el final de sus días, que le dijera "te amo" tal como él se lo había confesado. No podía pensar en ella con otra persona, mucho menos con Aikka, siempre compitieron por ella, pero… Y si de verdad Eva solo podía pensar en el príncipe y se estaba haciendo ilusiones falsas?...

-suspiraría con pesadez tratando de calmarse - No me importa decirme mil mentiras a mí mismo, simplemente… Quiero saber que siente ella exactamente por mi…

Esperaba que Satis volviera a interrumpir, pero nada, solo hubo silencio.

Suspiraría de nuevo agotado, crearía una nueva esfera pensando en su compañera con una sonrisa, miraría en escenas rápidas todo lo que ocurría con ella, haciendo largas pausas en sus sonrisas. La adoraba, y era entendible, las chicas que había conocido antes de ella eran aburridas en comparación con Eva Wei, su energía, lo fuerte que podía ser y que no le temía a nada. Nunca supo en que momento fue que comenzó a verla como mujer, era 3 años mayor que ella en ese tiempo, pensaba que simplemente eran las hormonas porque en la academia militar no tenían contacto con las cadetes femeninas, habría pasado como un año que no estaba cerca de una hasta que la conoció. Poco a poco le fue tomando cariño, primero algo amistoso, más que nada porque le disgustaba que se sintiera atraída por el Nourasiano, a su percepción estaba traicionando a su planeta y al equipo porque todos ahí eran el enemigo a vencer por el supuesto premio máximo… La esfera se detuvo un momento en la figura de la chica durmiendo, no había cambiado sus costumbres, aun usaba pequeños tops y bermudas, mostrando su delicada figura. Se quedó embelesado mirándola durmiendo, deseo estar ahí junto a ella, acariciar su cabello, sentir su respiración lenta y tranquila, tocar su piel y tenerla cerca como en aquella ocasión en Oban…

Una esfera de luz entro en su habitación, destruyo la que tenía en sus manos mirando hacia el frente, era un mensajero, mas tareas por hacer... Su último pensamiento sobre el asunto de la chica fue "Quiero que digas que me amas Eva".

**EN NOURASIA**…

Aikka no podía conciliar aun el sueño, las palabras de Jordan aún estaban en su mente, pero no quería creerlo hasta estar totalmente seguro, sin importar cuanto quería no dudar sobre el ahora mismo, después de todo, le había mostrado a la persona que más amaba y que si no era su imaginación, le correspondía… Sonrió ante la idea de que Eva o Molly, aún no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo llamarla… Pero existía la posibilidad de que ella lo amara…

-…Cálmate Aikka, no puedes estar totalmente seguro, no te mientas a ti mismo, si subes mucho y no tienes cuidado la caída podría matarte- suspiraría ante la idea de que esas lagrimas solo fueran porque se sentía algo solitaria, que no tuvieran nada que ver con un sentimiento más grande que una amistad.

No tardo mucho después de eso en quedarse dormido, en sus sueños repaso cada momento de la gran carrera, Caanan nunca se enteró de que había roto muchas de las reglas que tenía su planeta acerca del cortejo… Había salido a buscarla después del anochecer en varias ocasiones y había hablado con ella estando ambos a solas, cosas que no eran bien vistas en su corte, se suponía que dos jóvenes tenían que estar siempre acompañados por algún chaperón, que bien, Jordan había hecho esa parte en algunas ocasiones, pero no era constante. Ella lo había cambiado, no había duda de eso, las reglas le parecían divertidas de romper y hasta tentadoras de burlar… Definitivamente Eva Wei era la joven mas fantástica del universo.

Que clase de aventuras le esperarían ahora que volverían a verse?, Jordan volvería a entrometerse en su camino para estar cerca de la chica?... Ya habían peleado a golpes en una ocasión, él había ganado dejándole un pequeño "recuerdo" en su mejilla, pero vamos, un golpe del ahora avatar no le dolería tanto como un rechazo de la chica.. Eso podría destruirlo por completo… Tenía que comenzar a ir a tientas en ese terreno, después de todo Eva le había dado leves muestras de interés en el, pero nada directo solo pequeños sonrojos y sonrisas que a sus ojos eran encantadores… "Eva Wei… Cuantos misterios albergan tus ojos princesa de la tierra".. Sonreiría cálidamente. Por su mente pasaron momentos en oban, se detuvo en uno en específico, cuando saco a la chica de su cama para decirle que se mantuviera alejada, que no se acercara más a el… Recordó la imagen de la chica dormida, ya estaba acostumbrado a verle el abdomen descubierto, pero la prenda que cubría la parte superior de su torso le pareció ridículamente pequeña y en ese momento tentadora… No entendía como había controlado el impulso de sacarla de la cama para buscar algún sitio más cómodo para besar cada centímetro de piel expuesta, mostrarle entre la oscuridad cuanto le amaba y cuanto la deseaba.

Aikka respiraría hondo, tenía que mantener la compostura o sus sueños no serían los más tranquilos esa noche y necesitaba descansar. Era normal para un joven que llegaba a los 19 años tener ese tipo de pensamientos y deseos eso lo sabía, pero le costaba comprender como fue que esa chica terrestre consiguió nacieran ese tipo de ideas en su mente con simplemente estar parada frente a él, definitivamente ella tenía algo que lo hacía perder el control.

Ñam ñam ñam… Ahí esta el cap de hoy… La verdad, creo que estoy haciendo capítulos realmente pequeños, lamento eso, de verdad os juro que no es a propósito simplemente mis musas se ponen caprichosas y no ayudan DX

Decidí que Jordan fuera mayor a Aikka, puesto que no se si fue mi imaginación o en la serie el artillero luce más grande que ambos… Y si en realidad el príncipe es el mayor, perdonen ya lo escribí así, metí la pata hasta el fondo x3U…


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA! Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia pero principalmente la personita LindaChulaBellaGuapa (?) que esta siguiendo mi historia 3

Emm... Cof cof.. -recuperando la compostura- Espero hasta ahora la historia este siendo de su agrado, pero mas que nada quisiera disculparme por no estar actualizando tan seguido (procuro subir cap. cada semana, entre jueves y lunes). El trabajo últimamente me absorbe mucho tiempo y me mantiene estresada matando mi inspiración.

Bueno, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado.

**OBAN STAR RACERS NO ME PERTENECE**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO ESCRITA SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO**

Capitulo 4

.:: Recuerdos ::.

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, inconscientemente se despertó a preparar todo para su viaje, sus sueños no habían sido tan tranquilos como intento que fueran, reacciono en el momento indicado cortando en su mente un momento que su subconsciente definió únicamente como "exquisito", su princesa terrestre abrazándolo, soltando leves suspiros y gemidos de sus delicados labios, el tenia total libertad de acariciar su pequeño cuerpo mientras besaba y dejaba pequeñas marcas en sus hombros y cuello… Soltaría un ronco suspiro ante esos recuerdos mientras caminaba hacia el baño, necesitaba una buena ducha en ese momento para calmar su mente.. Saldría a paso lento mientras se secaba el cuerpo algo ruborizado, había tenido que terminar por si mismo el "trabajo"; justo cuando comenzaba a buscar en un armario tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante – dijo mirando hacia la misma, le parecía demasiado temprano hasta para la servidumbre aun si sabían de su viaje.

Una sonrisa familiar para el príncipe atravesó la habitación, su madre, la reina Nuri de Nourasia tenía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, era obvio que extrañaría al joven príncipe en su viaje, pero en esa miradas se podía reflejar también algo que el joven no podía distinguir totalmente

-Aikka prométeme que te cuidaras mucho… -susurraría maternalmente a su hijo abrazándole

-Sabes que lo hare madre, no tienes por qué preocuparte – correspondería suavemente el abrazo, el sabia la reina era una mujer delicada tanto física como emocionalmente, el que los Crogs le hubieran manipulado a base de amenazas, era una cicatriz que aún no se borraba.

-Quiero pedirte un favor mi amado príncipe…- se separaría del abrazo con una sonrisa tierna

-Lo que sea por usted madre – respondería Aikka de la misma manera

-Quiero que cuando regreses, "ella" venga contigo para conocerla – sus ojos se avivarían – pero por sobre todo quiero que le digas lo que sientes hijo mío… Podrás engañar a Caanan y a tu padre, pero yo se ver cuando una persona está enamorada…

Ante esto el joven príncipe se ruborizaría bastante, a lo que su madre soltaría una leve risita. Era verdad lo que decía, pero no por ello le era fácil hablar sobre sus sentimientos ante su madre, ya que si bien ella creía que el amor era más importante que incluso las tradiciones, eso no evitaba que fuese vergonzoso!. Voltearía su rostro tratando de disimular, le avergonzaba también el hecho de lo que había tenido que hacer en el baño para sentirse un poco mejor, no sabría qué hacer si su madre lo hubiera encontrado en esa comprometedora situación. Por su parte la reina se dedicaba a reír suavemente, la escena era realmente tierna ante sus ojos, la actitud de su hijo comprobaba que ella había acertado, estaba enamorado de la joven terrestre… Y si su instinto de madre no le fallaba, tenía grandes posibilidades de ser correspondido.

-Espero que ella este presente para tu fiesta de cumpleaños hijo mío, sería un placer de mi parte enseñarle nuestras costumbres y tal vez convencerla a que participe en la ceremonia de tu mayoría de edad – diría sonriendo pícaramente, la madre de Aikka era bastante alegre y activa en comparación a su padre.

-No creo que ella sea buena bailando madre – reiría quedamente pensando que aunque le agradara la idea de verla ahí no estaba seguro si la chica se atrevería a participar.

-Sea cual sea el caso, espero de verdad que puedas traerla – besaría la mejilla de su hijo mientras dejaba una pequeña bolsa en la cama del mismo – no olvides que la felicidad es más importante que las responsabilidades y que yo siempre estaré de tu lado…

Después de que saliera de su habitación, tomaría con cuidado la bolsa que su madre había dejado buscando en su interior, era un poco de te tradicional de su planeta, utilizado normalmente para aliviar dolores, pero tenía la curiosa cualidad de hacer las personas sinceraran sus corazones, suspiro con una sonrisa entendiendo perfectamente lo que su madre quería decirle… "Se sinceró en tus sentimientos con ella"… Colocaría la bolsa junto con lo demás que tenía listo para llevarse y camino a paso acelerado hacia la sala real, no podía llegar tarde.

Todos los nobles de Nourasia llegaron poco después que el, hicieron una oración a Saekai y Nouram para que protegieran al heredero al trono durante su viaje. Después de despedirse de todos, fue seguido por sus padres al jardín principal donde G`dar esperaba con todo listo para el viaje. Sus padres le dieron una última bendición antes de que apareciera el avatar frente a ellos.

-Nourasianos, se les ah brindado la oportunidad de visitar a sus vecinos del planeta Tierra, con el fin de mejorar todas las relaciones con dicho planeta, doy la total autorización a dicha comunicación y fraternidad – Jordan se comportaba como debía, eso lo tenia que aceptar el príncipe. Los reyes Nourasianos comenzaron a recitar un hechizo nuevo para abrir un portal que llevaría a su hijo al punto acordado con los representantes de la tierra.

**Mientras tanto en empresas Wei**

Rick no podía creer que el viejo Don le había pedido mantener a Eva ocupada a como diera lugar, el representante de Nourasia venía a la tierra a conocer las costumbres del planeta y a averiguar cómo ayudar a deshacer parte del daño que la raza terrestre le había causado a su propio mundo… Y había tenido que mantener a la adolescente distraída para que no sospechara pudo ser mas sencillo si su padre no fuera tan paranoico, porque cada que la jovencita se acercaba a la oficina de su padre mientras revisaba los detalles de la visita se tensaba por completo y el tenia que sacarla de la oficina casi arrestándola porque la curiosidad la mataba.

Llevo a la chica a todos lados durante esos días, al cine, a comer, incluso la hizo acompañarlo a que se retocara los tatuajes!

-Rick porque estas tan empalagoso conmigo estos días? – diría sarcástica, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, pero no era tan normal la sacara a pasear a todos lados. Además ya había tenido suficiente con los acosos de sus compañeras por ver qué pasaba tan seguido por ella a la escuela, la hostigaban preguntando de donde se conocían, si salían juntos, que si era soltero, su edad y de mas, al principio solo era incomodo, pero estaba comenzando a rallar en lo ridículo en tan poco tiempo.

-No te preocupes ratoncita, asi ten por seguro que ningún chico te molestara jajaja – reiría sonoramente al notar el rubor en las mejillas de la chica, él era la única persona que sabía sobre lo que pensaba de Aikka y lo había descubierto cuando por accidente había abierto el cuaderno de dibujo de la chica a los pocos meses de regresar de oban – como están tus dibujos ratoncita –le revolvería el cabello.

-Eh mejorado… - se mordería el labio inferior tratando de disimular su vergüenza, sus dibujos sobre el príncipe eran cada vez más detallados, ya parecían retratos y no simples trazos como los que había visto Rick.

El notaria los nervios en la chica y después de muchos días de ausencia la llevaría camino a Empresas Wei, mañana, el chico que inspiraba tantas cosas en su pequeña hermana (porque la consideraba como tal) llegaría, de verdad que quería saber cómo reaccionarían ambos al verse después de tanto tiempo.

-Vamos a ir a practicar Rick?! –preguntaría emocionada Eva al notar el destino, no había podido pilotear el CROW últimamente por las salidas con el ex piloto.

-En realidad ratoncita, voy a llevarte a un lugar que se te gusta mucho dentro de las oficinas y no me refiero al hangar – diría Rick con una sonrisa.

Rick taparía los ojos de su hermanita guiándola por los pasillos de la empresa, cuando llegaron a su destino descubrió sus ojos. Fotografias de las carreras preliminares y de oban decoraban todo alrededor de la piscina.

-De donde salieron tantas fotografías?- consiguió articular aun teniendo la boca abierta.

-Muchas las tome yo antes de regresar a la tierra, las demás, son de Stan y Koji… Les pedí de favor que no omitieran ningún detalle, porque aunque decidí volver a casa, quería ver el resto de tu aventura – se rascaría la nuca riendo un poco – se que extrañas a todos tus amigos, asi que quise hacerte esta pequeña sorpresa.

-Es un detalle perfecto Rick… Realmente eh extrañado oban últimamente – diría con voz algo entrecortada, había una foto del príncipe Aikka y ella charlando, si no se equivocaba era del mismo dia en que tuvieron su carrera en las preliminares.

Su casi hermano notaria la tristeza en su voz, simplemente se acercaría a ella lentamente tomando la ya mencionada foto y poniéndosela en sus manos. Ella lo miraría intentando parecer fuerte.

-Te puedes quedar con esta foto, es también de mis favoritas- le revolvería el cabello apuntando a una pequeña caja que estaba en una mesa no muy lejos de ellos- hay otro regalo

Eva caminaría hacia la caja a paso lento, cuando por fin llego a la mesa la tomo con cuidado y la abrió, en su interior había un modelo a escala de la Arrow3, tenía cada pequeño detalle, incluso su conejo estaba en el lugar exacto. Miro a Rick con una sonrisa, ese tipo de regalos y sorpresas eran los que ella necesitaba para sentirse menos triste

-Mañana es sábado Ratoncita, es día de descanso, incluso de estar conmigo – se agacharía a su altura tratando de ver mejor su rubor – dibujaras lo de mi fotografía ahora que sabes lo lindos que se veían en ese momento?

Eva frunciría el ceño tratando de lanzarle un golpe que el bloquearía con facilidad, mantenía agachada la mirada tratando de que no se notara el cómo ardían sus mejillas, a esto el ex piloto solo soltó a reír mientras la cargaba en su hombro y saltaba a la piscina junto con ella. Eva le gritaría un poco para después comenzar a jugar con él.

-Si pensabas que termináramos entrando al agua debiste decirme que usara traje de baño, no es fácil flotar con esta ropa – intentaba mantenerse a flote lo más posible, pero mezclilla y agua no combinan para nada.

-Eso le hubiera quitado diversión al asunto – la ayudaría a que flotara.

-Divertirte a cuesta mía no es una idea que en lo personal me agrade mucho Rick.. Por cierto, podrías dejar de ir por mi a la escuela? – miraría las fotografías de reojo

-Porque debería dejar de hacerlo?, al menos de esa manera ten por seguro que ningún chico se acercara a ti ratoncita, después de todo – se acercaría a su oído- aun esperas por el príncipe no?

De no ser porque la estaba sosteniendo, Eva seguro se habría ahogado por los nervios, claro que el sabia sobre el príncipe, obviamente sospechaba, que él era la razón por la que la joven hija del señor Wei había rechazado a todos los que intentaban algo más. Que en el año y medio que había pasado, eran un aproximado de 13, muchos de ellos estudiantes para pilotos en la misma empresa y algunos fanáticos. La manera en que los rechazaba era única, diciendo que solo un corredor que pudiera vencerla podría siquiera considerar pedirle una cita y que si no estaban seguros de sus habilidades mejor ni lo intentaran. El fuerte carácter de su hija hacía sentir mejor a su manager, después de todo, era padre soltero ahora, lidiar con ella de por si no le era sencillo, sumar un novio a la ecuación no le parecía conveniente, distracciones para las competencias pero por sobre todo sus estudios.

-Que harás el día en que tu amigo cumpla su promesa y puedas volver a verlo?, tengo entendido que los Nourasianos siempre cumplen a su palabra.

Rick no pudo más con su curiosidad, llevaba desde que supo el heredero Nourasiano llegaría de visita queriendo preguntarle qué haría ella cuando volvieran a verse, quería que ella dejara de sentirse deprimida todo el tiempo, le conocía, sabia mentía al mostrar una radiante sonrisa en cada momento.

-Si quieres te diga la verdad Rick, comienzo a pensar que toda esa promesa eran simples palabrerías… Mira cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ni siquiera se ha molestado en preguntarle a mi padre por mi… Seguro nunca fui nada demasiado importante para el- sus ojos quedarían ocultos por el flequillo.

-Alguna vez pensaste en contarle lo que sentías durante la carrera?... –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Muchas… De hecho, poco antes de las últimas carreras, cuando intente hablar con el después de que comenzara a portarse totalmente distinto a lo normal en el.. Intente buscarlo para que habláramos y pensé… Que tal vez podría decirle lo que pensaba… -susurraría con tristeza mientras sus mejillas tomarían un leve tono rosa.

El ex piloto simplemente acariciaría su cabeza tratando de calmarla, comenzaría a jugar con ella tratando de mantener su mente distraída. Pero los pensamientos de la chica se mantuvieron ocupados con el príncipe; le costaba olvidar y le parecía imposible no pensar en el a casi cada momento… La anchura de su espalda, lo mucho que le gustaba como se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos y espalda al apuntar sus flechas, sin lugar a dudas Aikka había hecho que la chica madurara por completo, fue la primera vez que sintió deseo hacia alguna persona y necesidad de que la apretaran o le robaran el aliento con un beso. En ese momento recordó el roce de labios que tuvo con Jordan… Se podría considerar que el artillero le había robado su primer beso, esa idea llego a su mente como un balde de agua helada, esperaba que su primer beso fuese para una persona que ella amara, sentía afecto por Jordan, pero no era nada romántico… Si pudiera ver a Aikka de frente sería capaz de contarle sobre ello?, es más, podría verle a la cara sabiendo ella que quería su primer beso fuera de su parte?...

Se sumergiría intentando llegar al fondo, buscando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, obviamente al Nourasiano no tendría por qué molestarle que su compañero haya echo eso, pero aun así ella se sentía culpable… Lo único que tenía en sus manos era esperar y eso la frustraba de sobre manera, no podía hacer mucho, solo seguir anhelándolo como el primer día, en que comprendió que la promesa que le hiso posiblemente tardaría mucho en cumplirse…

Los recuerdos eran lo que la mantenían fuerte sin lugar a dudas, todos esos momentos al lado del príncipe, el sonido de su voz y el aroma de su presencia cercana a la suya eran sus mayores tesoros y también los culpables de sus ya no tan inocentes sueños…

Hololo owo/ gracias por leerme… Posiblemente piensan… "Porque este fanfic es T y nomas no ah pasado nada?"… Damas y caballeros, eso es debido a que quiero esta historia sea un tanto larga asi que si todo esta tranquilo ahorita es porque mas adelante les tengo preparadas muchas cosas para sus pervertidas mentes ¬/w/¬ de echo los capítulos que serán categoría T espero sean los mas largos que escriba porque bueno… El Lemmon es tan leído por una razón que todos conocemos no?.. Asdasdasd en fin, los dejo… Cualquier cosa dejen REVIEW 3


	5. Chapter 5

**OBAN STAR RACERS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO**

**POR FAN, PARA FANS**

CAPITULO 5

.:: Pensamientos llenos de ti ::.

El sabor de esos labios le parecía terriblemente tentador, sujetaba con fuerza su pequeña cintura mientras a tientas se apoyaban en una pared…Terminarían sentados en el piso, quedando la chica de rodillas sobre el… No se resistiría a abandonar esos labios para brindarle algo de atención al cuello de su compañera, al unisonó que dejaba caricias en toda su espalda, esos suspiros que salían de su boca eran demasiado para sus oídos, no quería parar de escucharlos, eran como música, la melodía más erótica y placentera que podría escuchar… Se acercó buscando sus labios casi frenético, por instinto lamio la comisura de estos, sin entender bien lo que hacia… La chica abrió un poco su boca y el exploro toda su cavidad con algo de lentitud esperando ser correspondido, cosa que ocurrió poco después… Poco a poco los besos fueron aumentando la ferocidad, sus lenguas buscaban ganar una batalla que no sabían cuándo comenzó, en la cadera del príncipe se sentía un calor que nunca había experimentado y como si supiese de que se trataba, ella comenzaba a moverse sobre de el…

Aikka abrió los ojos de golpe, había llegado a la tierra hacia pocas horas y el presidente le había pedido descansara antes de reportarse con el embajador, tal parecía que en el horario terrestre no estaban ni cerca del amanecer. Le proporcionaron un hangar del gobierno para que G`dar descansara un poco, mientras a el lo llevaron a un lugar que ellos llamaron "hotel", no entendía exactamente a lo que se referían con eso, pero no quiso cuestionar, se sentía algo cansado en ese momento…

Se levantó lentamente de la cama suspirando lentamente, aun se sentía agitado debido a lo ocurrido en sus sueños, levantaría la sabana que lo cubría soltando un gruñido de frustración, negar que tenerla entre sus brazos era la idea más exquisita que podía tener era imposible, pero, la sensación en sus pantalones era algo que no apreciaba demasiado… "como es que tu simple recuerdo me puede hacer esto Eva" pensaba mientras caminaba al baño, de nuevo debería acabar la tarea por si mismo… Y darse una ducha bien fría para calmar sus pensamientos.

**EN LA RECIDENCIA WEY**

Sentiría esos labios acariciar toda su piel expuesta con suaves besos, poco a poco, las morenas manos se colaban dentro del top de su pijama, el cual a los pocos segundos estaría lejos perdido en algún lugar de la habitación… El besaría con cuidado entre sus pechos, mirándola profundamente analizando cada expresión en sus ojos… Lentamente el regreso a sus labios, mientras una de sus manos subía a su seno izquierdo y comenzaba a masajearlo con delicadeza… Suspiros secos intentaban salir de sus labios, pero era imposible brotaran de su garganta, el príncipe Nourasiano era el dueño de su boca y desafiaba a la fémina lengua a que respondiera de la misma manera que la propia… Se rompería el beso por la necesidad de oxígeno y un beso más corto vendría después, ella notaria que los ojos del príncipe había una mezcla de deseo y frustración… Desde hacía mucho había notado que algo le molestaba, pero no conseguía distinguir que… De un momento a otro la cargo haciendo ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera… No necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para entender todo ahora, se distinguía algo duro y grande en los pantalones del joven, al parecer dolía, pues cuando ella quedo sobre este el soltaría un gruñido.

Eva abriría los ojos sobresaltada, sin lugar a dudas, de la lista de sueños inapropiados que había tenido con el príncipe, ese quedaba en primer lugar. "En mi vida vuelvo a comer pastel y soda antes de irme a dormir!" pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama con destino al baño, el maldito de Rick le había regalado pastel junto con la sorpresa que le había puesto en la piscina y obviamente tanta azúcar había tenido efectos secundarios en su cuerpo y cabeza.

Se recogería el cabello con miedo a vomitar, hizo un par de arcadas y nada, suspiro mientras se miraba al espejo, sus mejillas aun tenían algo de color en ellas. Un escalofrió subiría por toda su espalda, su sueño en definitiva había sido bastante intenso, su imaginación la traicionaba y por un instante creyó sentir de nuevo uno de esos besos sobre su hombro. Abriría la regadera entrando para recibir directamente el flujo frio de agua, respiraría lentamente.

-Fue un sueño Eva, eres una maldita pervertida- se diría a si misma sacándosela su pijama ahora ya mojada para tomar un baño.

Don Wei había notado que su hija estaba despierta por el sonido de la regadera, acababa de despertarse, según la llamada que había recibido el príncipe Nourasiano llevaba pocas horas de haber arribado a la tierra y se encontraba descansando en un hotel de la ciudad. Estaba por salir a buscarlo y conseguirle algo de ropa terrestre para que se sintiera un poco más cómodo, pero como salir de la casa en el auto con su hija despierta?.

Después de meditarlo un poco, decidió que diría lo llamaron Stan y Koji porque al parecer algunos chicos de la ciudad habían intentado colarse al hangar del CROW, que no se tardaría mucho y regresaría para el desayuno.. Sonaba a un buen plan, quitando que Eva no se quedaría tranquila con la idea de que su nave pudo estar en algún peligro.. Solo tenia una opción ahora, tomo su teléfono esperando que estuviera despierto para ayudarle

-…Don… No crees que estas no son horas para llamar? –Rick respondería el teléfono a regañadientes, eran apenas las 3 de la madrugada.

-Rick si no fuera importante no te habría marcado –suspiraría pesadamente- ya está en el planeta el representante de Nourasia, estaba por comenzar a preparar todo para ir por el, pero Eva esta despierta… Te pediría que vinieses a distraerla pero sospecharía, necesito que vayas a buscar al príncipe en unas horas y le busques ropa adecuada, si llama demasiado la atención podría no disfrutar su estadía.

El ex piloto trataba de digerir la información que acababan de darle, parte de su cerebro continuaba adormecida y no conseguía comprender del todo. Suspiro después de unos momentos y aclaro su garganta.

-Pasare por "su majestad" cuando sea una hora mas decente Don – se escucharía como el señor Wei intentaría interrumpirlo – pasare por el a las 7… No creo que hacer un viaje como el que hizo no fuese agotador Don, el chico necesita descansar, además… No creo que lo primero que pueda hacer sea hablar de los tratados si mi ratoncita lo ve –reiria un poco al finalizar.

-Eva sabe cuando hay cosas importantes que hacer, además es muy joven para pensar en los muchachos de la manera en que insinúas Rick –intentaría como pudiese no alzar demasiado la voz pero, como buen padre que era, no podía aceptar su niña ya estaba en edad de salir en citas y tener novio, una idea que en absoluto le agradaba.

-Vamos Don, me vas a decir que nunca notaste como se miraban el príncipe y tu hija?, además, estoy seguro de que te agrada más Aikka que Jordan –soltaría una carcajada- aun me cuesta superar que el torpe muchacho creyó declarársele a Eva y eras tú el que escuchaba!

Don apretaría los dientes por el recuerdo que Rick le trajo a su mente, "ese muchacho, en verdad tiene suerte de que ahora sea la autoridad suprema de la galaxia y que este lejos de Eva, o de verdad conocería a Don Wei" pensaba (pobre hombre le daría un infarto si supiera los "bonitos" sueños de su hija -w-U), era verdad que le agradaba más el joven Nourasiano, tenía modales y se comportaba como un caballero… Pero detestaba como su hija lo miraba, ella aún era muy pequeña para esas cosas, tendría que tener al menos 20 para que le permitiera tener un novio eso era seguro!.

-Tierra a Don… Necesito que me digas que ropa necesito comprarle y en que hotel esta –Rick sabía perfectamente todas las cosas que pasaron por la mente del señor, le complacía ver que se tomaba su rol de padre en serio, pero no podía amarrar a la chica para siempre –sigo esperando

-Está en el hotel Castalia, suite presidencial… Cómprale ropa adecuada, pero que lo mantenga sintiéndose cómodo, dudo en su planeta utilicen ropa como la de nuestro planeta… usa la tarjeta de la empresa y asegúrate de que cuando lo traigas Eva no se de cuenta… -diría lo último en susurros, dejo de escuchar la regadera, su hija seguro lo escucharía si continuaba- te lo encargo Rick.

-Déjamelo a mi Don, pero antes de que hables de formalidades con el príncipe, lo dejare ver a tu hija, tan buenos amigos necesitan verse después de tanto tiempo!

Estaba a punto de reclamarle por esa idea cuando el ex piloto colgó el teléfono. Suspiro pesadamente buscando algo de calma, no debía explotar con su hija a tan pocos metros pudiendo escuchar. Salió lentamente de su habitación, necesitaba una buena taza de café.

Eva noto su padre estaba despierto cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, pensó no tardaría mucho en entrar a regañarla, pasaron diez minutos y nada, alcanzo a percibir el olor de café recién echo a los 15 minutos y poco después tocaron a su puerta.

-Quieres una taza de café hija? – Don sonaba tranquilo, todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba

Abrió la puerta lentamente, su padre tenía una sonrisa tranquila, este alzo la taza de café que ella no pudo rechazar. Algo que la alejara de la cama y sus pensamientos ya no tan inocentes era lo que mas necesitaba. Su padre le acaricio el cabello y comenzó a bajar las escaleras camino a la sala

-Papa, y si… Vemos una película juntos?... – comenzaría a bajar los escalones con lentitud.

-Es una buena idea Eva, que quisieras ver? – la miraría estando ya en la planta baja

-Algo de acción –llegaría a su lado y lo miraría – "V de venganza" te parece?

-Suena bien… Iré por la jarra de café, quieres galletas?

-Si papa –comenzaría a buscar la película y estando ya todo listo se sentaría en el sillón a verla

Su padre llegaría poco después y haría lo mismo, el no evito ver a su hija por bastante tiempo, sabía que durante la gran carrera ella se había sentido atraída por el príncipe, pero ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo, que pasaría si ella lo viera ahora?... Le costaba creerlo pero era verdad que su hija ya no era para nada una niña, su cuerpo y mente se lo demostraban. Cada vez más parecida a su madre, valiente y hermosa sin lugar a dudas… Pero de verdad estaba lista para las cuestiones del amor… O mejor dicho, él estaba listo para que su hija comenzara a actuar como una jovencita, enamorarse y de más?...

**6:45 am Hotel Castalia**

Aikka no había logrado conciliar el sueño de nuevo, tenía la sensación de que si volvía a quedarse dormido, la princesa de la tierra regresaría a buscar perdiera la cordura que aún conservaba, aunque aceptaba, comenzaba a molestarle cada vez menos soñarle entre sus brazos.

Sonreiría un poco recordando el sabor que en su imaginación tenían sus labios, sentía la terrible curiosidad sobre si tendrían el mismo dulce sabor. Estaba comenzando a perderse en sus pensamientos, cuando sonó el teléfono de su habitación, aun recordaba que un joven mozo del hotel le había mostrado como usarlo pero no era un objeto al que le tuviese mucha confianza.

-Hola? – dijo con el tono de voz mas seguro que consiguió sacar de su garganta.

-Buenos días príncipe Aikka, tal vez no me recuerde… Soy Rick, el primer piloto del equipo tierra en las carreras de Alwas –el ex piloto se encontraba a medio camino para pasar a recoger al joven- Don Wei me pidió de favor que lo escoltara el día de hoy.

Aikka quedo en silencio un momento, aun recordaba a esa persona, de eso no había dudas, pero porque el señor Wei no era quien estaba haciendo esa llamada?, será que le había pasado algo a Eva y por eso el ex piloto estaba hablando con el?... Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Rick solo pudo soltar una leve carcajada que tomo por completo por sorpresa al Nourasiano.

-Don no pudo venir por usted alteza, la ratoncita tiene vacaciones esta semana y la próxima en la escuela, no quiere dejarla sola, príncipe – continuaría riendo por lo bajo.

-E… Entiendo…- ciertamente le avergonzaba que el hombre al otro lado del aparato pudiera distinguir tan rápidamente que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza- cuando podre ver al señor Wei? Quisiera saber exactamente los problemas de su planeta para buscar soluciones junto con la corte Nourasiana y el Presidente terrestre – intentaba recuperar la compostura, era un príncipe y embajador.

-Le parece que hablemos del tema cuando llegue? – la voz de Rick sonaría un tanto seria – creo que hay un asunto que debería atender lo mas rápido posible, y no tiene mucho que ver con su trabajo como embajador alteza.

-A que se refiere? – la voz de Aikka tomaría un tono frio de golpe, se sentía misteriosamente nervioso, su cuerpo estaba tenso – que puede ser mas importante que mi deber real?

-Príncipe, si no me equivoco.. Eva también es importante no?... Estaré ahí en unos momentos –cortaría la llamada dejando a un Nourasiano con la boca abierta-

Coloco el aparato en su lugar y tomo asiento al borde de la cama, seguía sin poder entender por completo a lo que se refería el hombre con el que acababa de hablar… Que si Eva era también importante?... Claro que lo era!, al menos para el… Aunque tenía que ser responsable, era el representante de su planeta y eso no podía olvidarlo. Pero también no podía dejar de recordar lo que su madre le dijo entre líneas.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se escuchara que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación, al abrirla pudo ver a Rick con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, el no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también, tal parecía que no había ninguna mala noticia de la que se tuviese que enterar, aunque tanta felicidad dibujada en el rostro del hombre le intrigaba.

-Príncipe Aikka, el viejo Don me dijo que debería de conseguirle ropa adecuada para estar en nuestro planeta y aunque créame que me resulta bastante tentador obedecer, yo creo que hay algo mas importante que deberíamos discutir –caminaría hacia el interior de la habitación con camino hacia el balcón de la misma y le haría una seña para que le acompañara.

-Qué asunto debemos discutir Rick? –se paró a su lado mirando por el balcón, la ciudad se veía tranquila, pero algo intimidante a sus ojos.

Rick saco unas fotografías de su bolsillo extendiéndoselas, Aikka no se sintió intimidado al tomarlas, había estudiado un poco de historia terrestre y sabía que no le harían daño alguno… O eso creía hasta que vio en ellas a cierta jovencita sonriendo, eran fotos de Eva, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al mirar una tras otra, pero se sintió bastante sorprendido al mirar que en la última parecía ser un dibujo suyo, tan realista que por un instante creyó que era una imagen como la de la chica. Miro confundido al ex piloto, que sonreía triunfante.

-Bien dicen que ver para creer no cree su majestad? – saco una ultima foto, en ella estaban el y la princesa terrestre, haciendo el típico saludo entre ellos, no necesito hacer mucha memoria, en definitiva era de la carrera que tuvieron en las preliminares. – siempre me ah gustado la fotografía, pero esa sin lugar a dudas es la que mas me gusta… Después de eso tanto usted como mi ratoncita se volvieron algo obvios –rio un poco, Aikka se había ruborizado bastante, creía imposible que alguien hubiera notado sus intenciones con la chica, pensaba había sido realmente discreto.

Se dio media vuelta tratando de calmar sus nervios y conseguir que con esto el color de sus mejillas bajara, miro de reojo las fotografías de nuevo, parecía que no había cambiado mucho, su cabello estaba algo mas largo y parecía haberse vuelto solo algunos centímetros mas alta.. Pero su sonrisa seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, cosa que Rick no pudo pasar por alto, se acercó a el y coloco su mano en el hombro del muchacho

-Creo que es mas que obvio ahora sobre lo que quiero hablar, y espero no equivocarme, pero creo que usted siente mas que una simple amistad con ella –sonreiría de medio lado

-Supongo que, seria inútil tratar de hacer que deje esa idea de lado – sonreiría – pero, debo aceptar que estas totalmente en lo correcto… Aunque puede ella no comparta mis sentimientos.

-Sabe algo alteza?, creo que su peor error es sacar conclusiones sobre la señorita Wei sin preguntárselo primero –el hombre caminaría al interior de la habitación – aunque creo que necesitara que sea directo con usted no?. –el joven lo miraría con seriedad- Eva es como la hermanita que jamás tuve sabes? confía bastante en mi, pero uno de sus detalles es que no suele dibujar retratos de las personas, a lo sumo tiene uno o dos dibujos de cada persona… Tiene mas de un cuaderno dedicado únicamente a dibujos tuyos, mas que nada bocetos –miraría de reojo al moreno notando la sorpresa en su rostro acompañada de un nuevo sonrojo- para mi ratoncita usted es mucho mas que un simple amigo príncipe.

Aikka agacho la mirada tratando de digerir lo que se le decía, tal vez sus suposiciones no eran del todo erradas y de echo siempre compartieron los mismos sentimientos, pero había un pequeño detalle que no dejaba de perturbarlo, porque si Eva le quería no había rechazado el beso de Jordan?... Una punzada de inseguridad se instalaba en su mente, porque ella haría algo asi?, no parecía ser del tipo de chica que tendría sentimientos por mas de un hombre.

Por su parte Rick esperaba una reacción mas efusiva por parte del joven, algo no marchaba del todo bien pero si perturbaba al normalmente tranquilo y relajado príncipe eso sin dudas era importante, decidió no indagar demasiado y esperar que le tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarle que ocurría. Se acercó a una mochila que vio en una esquina de la habitación, y se la coloco al hombro.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, conseguiremos algo de ropa para que se cambie, desayunaremos e iremos a empresas Wei. Si tienes suerte Eva ya estará ahí cuando lleguemos.

Aikka lo miro dando una sonrisa de lado, le costaba quitar esas ideas de su mente, pero la simple idea de verla era suficiente para mantenerlo un poco mas calmado. Esas fotografías le hacían sentir mejor y hacían que sus pensamientos estuvieran llenos de ella…

Peeeeeeeeeeeeeerdooooooooooooooon por la tardanza! Se que no tengo perdón de dios, pero waaa la inspiración se me murió y para rematar se me descompuso el disco duro donde tenía el archivo y pff… fue un show para rescatarlo x.x

Posiblemente tarde un poco mas en subir capítulos, aparte de este fanfic tengo mis deberes en mi casa (x_xU), el trabajo en la oficina y soy parte de un proyecto de fandubs con unas amigas y entre hacer las adaptaciones mas aparte los ensayos para grabar (que no hemos grabado nada porque me da pánico el maldito micrófono #) no me estoy consiguiendo dar tanto tiempo para escribir, les pido mil disculpas... Pero no crean que les dejare solos y desamparados, principalmente por este fanfic es que estoy trabajando en adaptaciones tanto del opening como del ending de nuestra adorada serie de Oban en sus versiones full, que espero les agrade aunque sea la letra, porque canto como ballena con indigestión (?) :D

**Molly:** Gracias por tus Review, me alegran los días hermosa … Y…Lo del trabajo de Aikka fue idea de mi marido, porque se puso a leer mi archivo y me dijo… "Deberías hacer que hiciera algo así, además de que seria gracioso, es algo que se tiene que hacer cuando eres hombre y te quedas picado" y yo de "X.x demasiada información pero oke… veré que puedo hacer", yo también quiero llegar a la parte del cumpleaños de Aikka! Para la idea del baile me inspire en una presentación que vi, solo te puedo decir, que la "traviesa" Reyna Nuri tendrá mucho que ver y te sacara mas de una sonrisa ;D

**Ladyloveofaikka:** QwQ me alegro que te gustara! Jeje si te animas a escribir uno me avisas como se llama para leerlo, créeme que estoy decidida a acabar esta historia cuesteme lo que me cueste… Yo me puse de "NOOOOOO jodido Jordan como te atreves a robar lo que le pertenece a Aikka! ESE BESO SE LO TENIA QUE DAR AIKKA TT-TT##" cuando vi el final, odie que no tuviera segunda temporada o que nunca te dijeran si a quien quería Eva era a Aikka o al idiota ese roba besos -.-

En fin, nos vemos la próxima, no olviden que les amo!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas (porque según los review solo me leen chicas XD).. Hoy al fin conseguí salir de mi mega bloqueo de escritor, que simplemente no me dejaba encontrar como empezar a escribir este capítulo; pero bueno, leer otros fanfics, ver la serie 2 veces y estar enferma de una gripa que me tiene en cama parecieron la cura para ello. Se que no tengo perdón de dios y no merezco me den regalos de navidad por haberles echo esperar tanto, pero tengan piedad de mi alma, intentare hacerles un capitulo largo, hasta estoy escuchando el soundtrack de Oban y viendo la serie para inspirarme! QwQ (cada que se escucha el tema de Aikka fangirleo y según mi marido me sonrojo.. Pero ya le dije, que si Aikka de verdad existiera lo mandaba a freír espárragos y me largaba a Nourasia con el y su nada estúpida y sensual principesquidad (¿?))

LES RECUERDO QUE OBAN STAR RACERS (lastimosamente) NO ME PERTENECE, AL IGUAL QUE LOS PERSONAJES, Y QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE ESCRIBE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO ES PARA ENTRETENER AL LECTOR ( a mi misma de paso) Y DARLES EL FINAL QUE TANTO ROGAMOS EN EL ANIME Y NO SE NOS ENTREGO (7-7).. LES RECUERDO TAMBIEN, QUE LA INSPIRACION PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC NACIO DE OTRO FANFIC LLAMADO "**UNA NUEVA CARRERA**", CUYA AUTORA LA PUEDEN LOCALIZAR AQUÍ EN FANFICTION POR EL NOMBRE DE "**sangofananime"**. AUNQUE ESTA CHICA LLEVE MUCHO SIN ACTUALIZAR, SU FANFIC ES LO QUE MANTIENE A FLOTE ESTE MISMO. Y SI EN DADO MOMENTO ELLA ME CONTACTASE PARA PEDIRME LO RETIRE ESTA HISTORIA DE LA RED POR LAS REFERENCIAS O SIMILITUDES QUE LLEGASE A USAR CON SU HISTORIA, SE HARA EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE.

.:: Ese brillo en tu mirada ::.

**Residencia Wei**

Eva miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos, se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera comprendía realmente porque se sentía de esa manera, aunque estaba segura que seguro era por que su papá se encontraba mirando su teléfono igual que ella, como esperando una llamada realmente importante.

Por su parte ella sentía un escalofrió en la columna, el mismo que le dio cuando tomo por primera vez el volante de su star-racer, una especie de inyección de adrenalina que no la dejaba estarse quieta, la prueba mas factible de eso, es que era la 7ma vez en que subía a su habitación a cambiarse de conjunto, bajaba, se sentaba en el sillón tamborileando los dedos para después subir a cambiarse de nuevo. No es que sintiera vanidad, normalmente su aspecto es lo que menos le preocupaba, porque no tenia a nadie a quien impresionar. Pero ese dia, ese único dia en que sentía los nervios de punta era cuando su poca –si no es que prácticamente inexistente- vanidad de adolescente decidió atacarla.

Por otra parte, su padre esperaba una llamada o algún mensaje avisándole que el príncipe Nourasiano ya se encontraba en empresas Wei, que no se preocupara porque su hija lo encontrara primero y seguro lo secuestrara antes de siquiera poder darle un saludo… "Rick no es tan irresponsable"… "Sabe que mi charla con el príncipe y embajador Nourasiano es de prioridad máxima, ya después tendría tiempo de jugar con su hija".

Inevitablemente se froto la sien esperando que por una vez acertase en cuanto a Rick. Eran ya las 11 de la mañana en la tierra, no estaba seguro de si aun era prudente ir a buscar al príncipe, esperaba que con su llegada tarde su ex piloto se rindiera y dejara al Nourasiano en su oficina, aunque ciertamente no conservaba muchas esperanzas de ello. Escucho a su hija bajar de nuevo las escaleras, no sabia que podría estar haciéndola subir y bajar tanto de su habitación, pero esperaba que no se tratase de algún gato o cachorro abandonado que había colado a casa sin autorización.

- - Eva, es hora de irnos –anuncio entrando a la sala, notando que su hija usaba un pantalón ajustado, botas y una blusa que mostraba un poco de su abdomen. Suspiro cansadamente, sabiendo que no habría forma de convencerla para que usara algo menos "atrevido", para que no se mostrara su figura. – sube al auto, vamos directo a la oficina… Podrás practicar con esa ropa?

- - No te preocupes papa, tengo un cambio de ropa en el hangar, tal vez ayude a Stan y Koji un poco. – dijo mientras se miraba un momento al espejo y salía por la puerta principal.

- - Ahora solo espero que Rick sea sensato por una vez en su vida – susurro levemente Don mientras cerraba la puerta-

**En oficinas Wei**

Rick no era tonto y conocía por completo al viejo Don; sabía que intentaría llegar "casualmente" tarde, para asegurarse cualquier cosa el planeara no funcionara. Por eso cuando salió del hotel con el príncipe le explico su plan, que consistía en que después de conseguirle ropas terrestres para que no se sintiera fuera de lugar y desayunar, al igual que Don, hacer algo de tiempo.

Lo llevo a conocer algunos de los lugares que adoraba Eva; comenzando con el parque donde ella solía reunirse con la que al parecer era su mejor amiga, una chica que vio por casualidad cuando llegaron de la carrera de Oban, y que por ende, creía en todo lo que Eva le contaba sobre ese lugar.

Despues a la fuente de sodas donde tenían el mejor helado de chocolate y menta de la tierra, el favorito de la chica. El príncipe al principio se sintió incómodo con la idea de comer algo como eso, no sabía si podría causarle alguna clase de daño, pero después del primer bocado, supo que si llegaban a haber consecuencias estas, lo valdrían por completo.

La lista siguió; un museo, la escuela de Eva… Incluso fueron al antiguo internado donde ella estuvo por tantos años hasta llegar la carrera. En cada lugar que visitaron el Nourasiano y el ex piloto, el príncipe no podía evitar sentir un hueco en el pecho y un cosquilleo en su columna, cada minuto estaba más cerca de poder ver a su princesa de la Tierra. Rick nunca paso por alto su nerviosismo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que el Nourasiano no pudiera evitar estar tan ansioso.

Eran casi las 12, estaba seguro de que Don no tardaría mucho en llegar. Tanto el como el Nourasiano estaban en una oficina hacia unos minutos, que, obviamente por el tamaño no era la del dueño de la empresa.

- - Esta es mi oficina, Príncipe – dijo Rick notando la curiosidad del joven frente a el – la asistente de Don no dirá nada de que estamos aquí, así que no te preocupes, la veras antes de comenzar con las formalidades. – saco de su bolsillo lo que le había explicado a Aikka era un teléfono "celular", según lo que recordaba, era como el aparato en la habitación del hotel. Noto como presionaba de aquí a haya para después dedicarle una media sonrisa. – Ya está todo listo "majestad"… Me deberás un favor enorme cuando esto acabe.

El príncipe solo sonrió, había aprendido que significaban esas palabras mientras charlaba con el antes, pero ese hombre realmente tenía razón, después de ese favor le podría deber incluso la vida si se lo pidiera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eva se sobresaltó un momento al sentir como comenzaba su canción favorita de Rock Pesado, "un mensaje de texto" pensó ella mientras sacaba el aparato y revisaba el contenido del texto.

"Ratoncita, que te parece fugarnos de las prácticas y las aburridas reuniones para encerrarnos en la piscina, tal vez incluso ir a la playa? No le digas nada al viejo zorro de tu padre, sabes es un aguafiestas." – Rick.

Eva no pudo evitar se le formara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque en esa semana había salido prácticamente a diario con él, y honestamente se sintió abrumada por recibir tanta atención de su parte; ese día en particular, sintiéndose tan ansiosa y con las manos sudorosas, no dudó en aceptar la invitación con una leve risita, cosa que su padre no pudo evitar notar.

- - Una buena noticia, Eva? – pregunto casi con tono lúgubre, tenia los nervios de punta, sentía en cualquier momento Rick y su imprudente hija cometerían alguna travesura o se reuniría en secreto con el príncipe… Rogaba por la paciencia que le quedaba que nunca sucediera lo ultimo. – Hija? – pregunto de nuevo cuando noto su hija no lo había escuchado.

- - Que?, ha… Es Jannet papa, dice que si puedo librarme del entrenamiento un rato e ir a ser "una adolescente normal con ella" – Don la miro con duda y ella suspiro – que si puedo ir al centro con ella papa…- le dolía mentirle a su padre, pero… No tenía que ser del todo una mentira si convencía a Rick de llevar también con su amiga a la aventura, honestamente, no se sentía con ganas de estar en la oficina y derrotar –como de costumbre- a los demás pilotos.

- - Hoy esperaba entrenaras usando un nuevo rocket-seat en tu star-racer Eva, según Stan y Koji podría mejorar mucho tu maniobrabilidad para las competencias. – la miro de re ojo esperando un explosivo "la invitare a venir a ver entonces, seguro no podrá cerrar los ojos de la impresión", pero solo recibió una mirada baja. Volteo su mirada al frente, analizando la situación, de vez en cuando notaba como ella sostenía con fuerza el teléfono. Sera acaso que es demasiado duro con su hija y no la deja tener una vida semi normal?, una sensación de culpabilidad lo hizo voltear a verla durante un semáforo en rojo. Suspiro con fuerza – ve con ella Eva, pero mañana quiero que entrenes, puedes invitarla a ver si gustas…

- - Gracias papa! –se abalanzo a darle un beso en la mejilla para después comenzar a responder al mensaje de Rick, en el que ponía:

"Conseguí distraer a papa, pero deberemos pasar por Jannet mas tarde para poder comprobar mi coartada Rick xD , estamos a 15 min. de llegar a las oficinas, te veo en el vestíbulo. Espero te veas guapo para burlar a su secretaria"- Eva

Sonrió, y guardo el aparato en su bolsillo, comenzando a mirarse en el espejo con desesperación, sin siquiera idea de porque lo hacía. Su padre solo sonrió, su niña estaba creciendo demasiado rápido para su gusto.

**Mientras tanto…..**

Rick soltó una sonora carcajada que puso alerta al Nourasiano, pero notar como se mantenía una sonrisa en el humano lo tranquilizo al instante. Un pulgar arriba por parte de ese hombre, supo instintivamente que se trataba de un "todo listo".

Aikka intento reprimir su expresión de felicidad, lo intento con tantas fuerzas que sus nudillos se habían blanquecido por la fuerza con la que los cerraba, pero no pudo contenerse más; tanto tiempo sin verla, sin poder hacer alguna travesura por la que seguramente Caanan lo regañaría, mirar las estrellas a su lado. Necesitaba, con una urgencia desmedida verla.

Los siguientes momentos fueron uno por uno terriblemente extraños para el joven Nourasiano, su amigo de cabello negro le indico que ya era hora de salir de su oficina. Pasaron lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar casi frente a una mujer en la recepción, indicándole al chico que mientras la hacía mirar para otro lado el cruzara lo más rápido posible; cuando lo logro noto que el nombre le hizo una leve señal con la cabeza y momentos después se despedía de la mujer prometiéndole una salida después, le costaba entender el cortejo humano, pero supuso que tal vez eso solo era cosa de Rick. Llegaron a lo que el denomino como "una fosa interior" donde se supone se verían con la chica. Eva por su parte, corrió justo después de que su padre llegara al estacionamiento, dejando a Don con un "diviértete mucho" en la boca; atravesó el estacionamiento corriendo hacia la salida de la empresa, cuando se aseguró su padre ya había tomado el asesor a la recepción ella corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia, su destino, la piscina donde Rick ya la esperaba. Cada paso que daba la hacía temblar, sentía en su pecho una mezcla de adrenalina y emoción, no podía parar de sonreír y, aunque ciertamente sabia no había razones para sentirse de esa manera, tal vez Rick tenía alguna aventura preparada para ese día.

Lo siguiente pareció que ocurría en cámara lenta; Aikka estaba de espaldas a la entrada por las escaleras de emergencia y la habitación estaba lo suficientemente obscura para que no se pudiera distinguir por completo, Eva entro echa casi un bólido, no se dio tiempo de siquiera considerar que no era Rick a la persona hacia la que corría. Rio un poco contra la espalda de esa persona, hasta que se dio cuenta que por el tamaño, en definitiva no podría tratarse de su amigo; soltó un poco su agarre, esa persona era solo un poco más alta que ella, además de que tenía un aroma totalmente distinto al de Rick, esta persona olía casi dulce para ella, a comparación de Rick cuyo aroma era como la playa; cuando miro por encima de los hombros a esa persona no pudo evitar quedarse sin habla, un par de orejas alargadas, y un destello celeste con un gesto igual o más sorprendido que el suyo propio.

- - AIKKA!? – grito la chica soltándolo con fuerza, dando un par de torpes pasos hacia atrás causando que callera de sentón al piso.

El no decía nada, como podría si de un momento al otro la chica que tanto esperaba ver lo había abrazado por la espalda sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar o pensar en que decirle. Se había formado un silencio realmente incomodo en ese lugar, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, pero millones de preguntas se formaron ante ellos. Eva no pudo evitar notar que el príncipe Nourasiano llevaba ropa terrestre; camiseta de manga larga en tono gris, un pantalón de mezclilla holgado, en sus pies llevaba el mismo calzado de siempre, vendas incluidas; un leve sonrojo resalto en sus mejillas. Ahí estaba el, tan guapo, tan valiente… Tan Aikka. Por su parte el príncipe también se dio un momento para analizarla, su cabello lucía un poco más largo, y sin duda si antes le parecía que era realmente bella, ahora no cabía duda de que era realmente hermosa. Se notaba que estaba madurando físicamente, aunque le apenaba aceptarlo había notado enseguida los cambios en sus caderas, como en otra parte de su anatomía en la que prefirió no pensar mucho, después de todo era algo realmente inapropiado.

Rick sonrió al notar la curiosa escena que se presentaba ante el, había decidido ir a buscar ropa adecuada para que ambos entraran a la piscina y en sus 2 minutos de ausencia Eva ya había conseguido –como de costumbre- causar un gran alboroto.

- - Creo que ya no podré decir "sorpresa", verdad ratoncita? - dijo acercándose a la pareja y ayudando a Eva a levantarse – antes de que intentes matarme a mí o a alguien más, quiero que entiendas estamos por romper con la paciencia que le queda al viejo zorro de tu padre.

- - Co…Como es posible que Aikka esté aquí?.. – a duras penas podía hablar, los nervios la mataban, no podía desviar la mirada de los ojos de Aikka y sentía el calor aumentar en sus mejillas.

- - Eva, lamento haberte asustado de esta manera –se escuchaba verdadera vergüenza en sus palabras- vine como embajador Nourasiano para ayudar a este planeta, tu padre sabia de mi visita… No te lo dijo?..

Rick solamente pudo llevar una mano a su frente; Eva comenzó a lanzar maldiciones contra su padre reclamando como era posible que no le contara algo tan importante, que ahora entendida porque estaba tan misterioso, después comenzaron los reclamos contra el mismo Rick, insistiendo en que si sabía de la visita de Aikka como no le había dicho nada, que era un mal amigo y pésimo hermano mayor. Y claro… El príncipe no se quedó fuera de los regaños.

- - Y tu… -se puso frente a el mirándolo directo a los ojos, empujándolo con su dedo índice por el pecho - Tanto tiempo y nunca pudiste comunicarte, no se te ocurrió ni siquiera enviarme un mensaje con mi padre?!... Ahora esperas que te trate como si nada después de hacerme eso?, no estas siendo justo Aikka! – le vibraba la voz, sabía que si no se controlaba comenzaría a llorar. Estaba tan enojada como feliz con el Nourasiano, tenía tanto que reclamarle pero las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza para asegurarse que de verdad estaba ahí eran demasiado grandes. "Contrólate Eva, no llores, no lo abraces como tonta adolescente. Te debe muchas explicaciones" se decía a si misma.

- - Molly cálmate por favor! – Aikka no era tonto, noto desde el momento en que comenzó a alzar la voz ese temblor en su cuerpo, de alguna extraña manera estaba seguro de que la chica frente a el comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. – No me comunique antes contigo por mis responsabilidades en la corte Nourasiana, después de que Jordan se volviera el Avatar la situación mejoro, pero no del todo. Los Crogs siguieron amenazando nuestro planeta exigiendo que la palabra de nuestra gente se cumpliera, hasta hace poco con el apoyo del Avatar pudimos solucionarlo… Lo lamento, en verdad que lo lamento Eva…

- - Me… Me llamaste Eva? – lo miro a los ojos, al parecer todos los secretos que no le revelo estaban resueltos para él, se sintió algo expuesta pero claramente aliviada - … Voy a perdonarte solo por esta ocasión. Pero más te vale no desaparecer de nuevo por tanto tiempo príncipe – no soporto más, lo abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, aguantando de todas las maneras posibles el deseo de llorar.

Aikka solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras de la chica y abrazarla de la misma manera. No esperaba que su primer encuentro fuera de esta manera pero conociendo a la chica era algo que sin duda debía esperar. Tomo un poco de fuerza y acaricio levemente su cabello tratando de calmarla, la chica reía un poco mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Repetía constantemente "Me las pagaras", "No quiero que esto se haga una costumbre", "Te juro no te daré otra oportunidad Aikka".

- - Te doy mi palabra como caballero Nourasiano de que no volverá a pasar esto – la soltaría un poco para darle una sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos mostrándole que sus palabras eran honestas. – Recuerda que…

- - Los Nourasianos siempre cumplen sus promesas –lo interrumpió deliberadamente, dándole una sonrisa llena de picardía junto a un ligero empujón en el hombro.

- - Exactamente – le regreso la sonrisa, sin dudas se sentía mucho mejor ahora que la tenía cerca.

- - Muy bien tortolitos creo que es hora de divertirnos un poco mientras se ponen al tanto sobre este tiempo que no se vieron no creen? – dijo entre risas que incrementaron al ver como los jóvenes se separaban justo después de escucharlo un tanto ruborizados, sin lugar a dudas sería un día interesante.

**En la oficina de Don**

No tenía señal alguna de Rick y según su secretaria no se había presentado ahí en todo el día. Suplicaba que el ex piloto estuviera tal vez dándole un recorrido por la tierra al joven, no podía sospechar de su hija, después de todo estaba con su amiga… No es verdad?.

Debía resistir la tentación, llamar a su hija significaba una pelea segura llegando a casa, después de todo sería una enorme falta de confianza contra la chica. Tal vez llamar a Rick era la respuesta adecuada; tomo su teléfono y marco el numero esperando contestara, pero lo envió directamente al correo de voz, seguro había apagado el aparato para asegurarse de que no tuviera idea de si ya estaba por llegar o en el mismo edificio.

- - Cálmate Don, tu hija esta camino a con su amiga. – suspiro pesadamente, tenía los nervios de punta. Volvió a utilizar su teléfono, decidiendo dejar esta vez un mensaje. – Rick, trae al Nourasiano… Hare nuestra reunión lo más corta posible, así los chicos podrán reunirse.. Eso es lo que querías no?.

**En la piscina**

Eva y Aikka llevaban poco más de una hora charlando contando sus aventuras y todo lo que les gustaría enseñarse mutuamente. Parecía que realmente no había pasado tanto tiempo, hablar era igual de sencillo que cuando estaban en la primera carrera, siempre se entendieron bien y ese momento no era la excepción.

Rick se mantuvo algo distanciado de los jóvenes, quería darles un poco de tiempo a solas. Noto el mensaje de Don y al escucharlo no pudo hacer mucho más que considerar cambiar los planes con la ratoncita… Había llamado a Jannet; después de tantas veces que las sacaba de apuros, ahora ya no eran un par de hermanos, ahora tenía 2 revoltosas hermanitas; le había contado sobre su plan y quedaron de verse todos en el centro más tarde, perfecto para comprobar la mentira piadosa de Eva, pero posiblemente Don no estaba mintiendo, según lo que sabía el mayor problema del planeta era, que nos era casi imposible conseguir recuperar la flora que con los años nuestra especie había destruido y según tenía entendido, el planeta Nourasia poseía un gran conocimiento sobre la misma, después de todo, quitando sus hechizos, su medicina era basada en herbolaria.

La charla del viejo y el príncipe era importante, pero en realidad era más importante que la plática que debían –y que al parecer no comenzaba- entre los jóvenes frente a el. Tanto tiempo esperando y ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, sin lugar a dudas, en el fondo ambos eran aun unos chiquillos.

- - Me temo que tendremos un leve cambio de planes, Eva… Es importante la charla entre su majestad y tu padre. – dijo tomando su hombro con suavidad, intentando no ser demasiado inoportuno.

- - Pero Rick, no dijiste que era solo un formalismo?... –lo miro descorazonada, realmente no quería dejar asi su charla con Aikka, no después de tanto tiempo.

- - Eva… - dijo casi en susurro Aikka, tocando levemente una de sus manos – Yo también quisiera continuar platicando contigo, pero, si Rick piensa que es mejor vaya a hablar con tu padre ahora, tal vez sea lo correcto. – sonrió suavemente dándole un ligero apretón a su mano.

- - … De acuerdo… Pero, en cuanto terminen, podrias llevarlo al centro Rick? Seria genial mostrarle la ciudad a Aikka – dijo dando un salto, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que el apretón del príncipe había causado en ella.

- - Lo llevare en cuanto sea posible ratoncita, que prometo será pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- - Eva… - dijo la chica castaña de ojos grises frente a ella-

- - Uhm…. – solo pudo contestar esta, mientras miraba su teléfono por 3ra vez desde que llegaron a esa plaza-

- - Eva porque no te pruebas ese vestido rosa con olanes de engaje?, seguro te verás adorable en el… Después podríamos ir a hacernos la manicura – dijo con sarcasmo de nuevo la chica-

- - Suena genial Jannet – miraba hacia el vacio, como esperando a alguien.

- - EVA CHRISTINE WEY (nunca supe el nombre completo de Eva, aunque me gusta mucho como suena asi, he leído como 20 veces el fanfic de "Una Nueva Carrera" y me cuesta no referirme a ella asi) DEJA DE IGNORARME O TEÑIRE TU CABELLO DE VERDE CUANDO DUERMAS! – grito frente a ella, consiguiendo por fin le prestara un poco de su atención.

- - No te atreverías Jannet, sabes que si me pintas el cabello de verde pareceré vomito andante y me asegurare de cortarte tu cabello – dijo mirándola molesta, entendía la frustración de su amiga por la poca atención que le estaba poniendo pero tenía que entender que sentía se le estaba por salir el corazón del pecho. – cuando tu estés esperando a que Rick te avise que viene en camino junto a un príncipe Nourasiano que has anhelado volver a ver con tanta fuerza que hasta lo has soñado entenderás – soltó todo de golpe, sin darse cuenta de lo comprometedor de sus palabras hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, Jannet ya tenía una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y la miraba acusadoramente-

- - Así que de verdad su majestad esta en la tierra… Y dime Eva, que se siente que el príncipe de tus sueños te viera antes que atender sus enormes responsabilidades con tu padre como embajador? – su sonrisa demostraba que no la dejaría en paz hasta que confesara, su amiga no era de las chicas que se conformaban con enterarse a medias, al contrario, ella era extremadamente curiosa.

- - Si se te llega a ocurrir molestarme o insinuarle algo de esto cuando llegue ten por seguro que te quedaras sin cabello… -la miro a los ojos mientras le indicaba que se acercara para contarle un secreto. Y de hecho lo hizo, le conto sobre los sueños que había tenido sobre el príncipe Nourasiano – dejando de lado o minimizando las partes más indecorosas, no quería quedar como una pervertida- pero no se limitó en hablar sobre lo importante que habían sido esos sueños para ella, después de todo, todo apuntaba a que tal vez sentía mucho más que amistad por Aikka – ya estas feliz?... Ahora espero que mi amenaza no se te olvide.

- - No te preocupes, no diré nada… Pero estoy segura de lo mucho que te tuviste que esforzar en no intentar besarlo verdad? – de nuevo una sonrisa pícara acompañada de un guiño coqueto. Ella tenía mucho tiempo diciéndole que ella no podía solamente sentir amistad por el, que era imposible que no lo quisiera aunque fuera un poco.

- - Eso no es verdad, ni siquiera pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos.. Y ya lleva más de 2 horas hablando con mi padre de quien sabe cuántos problemas mucho más importantes que esto o lo que pudo haber pasado antes de que viniera hacia aca – tomo el vaso frente a ella y lo bebió todo de golpe, intentando ocultar el fuerte sonrojo que cubría casi por completo su rostro.

**En la oficina de Don**

Llevaban bastante tiempo hablando sobre lo que dañaba el ecosistema terrestre y dando posibles ideas sobre cómo solucionarlo con la tecnología y hechicería Nourasiana, llegando a más soluciones que complicaciones con los mismos planes. Incluso se habló de un posible tratado de paz entre los planetas, en el cual se podría viajar de uno al otro sin problemas, incluso de que humanos vivieran en Nourasia y Nourasianos en la Tierra. La reunión sin lugar a dudas estaba siendo productiva para ambos planetas, ya que gran parte de la tecnología terrestre, si lograba ser aprobada por el consejo Nourasiano les sería entregada y enseñada a utilizar. Ambas partes tendrían beneficios con ese tratado, justo como el Avatar lo había previsto.

- - Ahora creo que solo resta mostrarle nuestro planeta y costumbres. Después de todo, cuando su estadía en nuestro planeta termine, será nuestro turno de visitarlo – Dijo con una sonrisa complacida mientras le extendía la mano para darle un apretón amistoso.

- - Sera un placer recibirle en nuestro planeta, pero, a quienes se refiere con "nuestro" –pregunto Aikka, intentando no fingir tenía una idea sobre a quien se refería, conteniendo la emoción en su voz.

- Discúlpeme majestad, espero no sea un problema que esté considerando llevar al señor Tunderbolt y a mi hija conmigo. –dijo sonando un poco mas serio, esperando no haber ofendido al joven.

- - Claro que no será problema Señor, los Nourasianos somos conocidos por nuestra hospitalidad. Sera un placer recibirlos en nuestro planeta. – afirmo educadamente.

- - Entonces si no hay ningún problema, creo que es hora de llevar al príncipe a dar un paseo por nuestro mundo Don – interrumpió Rick con teléfono en mano – hay una ratoncita que seguro estará feliz de ver a su amigo. – al decir la ultima frase miro directamente al joven.

- - Pienso que tal vez sea mejor preparar una caravana con algo de seguridad del gobierno, para asegurar su bienestar príncipe – tomando el teléfono de su oficina, pero interrumpido por Rick-

- - Vamos Don, no seas aguafiestas! Estaré con ellos todo el tiempo, tienen suficiente chaperón conmigo no crees? – cruzo sus brazos con superioridad-

Después de muchos "No podemos estar totalmente seguros de ello Rick" y mas "Eres un paranoico Don", consiguieron salir de la oficina solos, caminaron con paso tranquilo hacia el estacionamiento, mientras Rick le contaba a Aikka sobre la chica que estaba con Eva en ese momento, Jannet. Una chica un poco mas baja que Eva, de largo cabello castaño y ojos grises, una segunda Eva en muchos aspectos, como el gusto por el Rock pesado y la fascinación por las star-racers, solo que ella sufría de vértigo, por lo que volar para ella no era una opción; además de que Jannet tenía un poco más de paciencia… Y sentido común… O como lo llamaba esa chica "amor por mantenerme con mi vida".

- - Y cuando se supone que su majestad va a hablar sobre los temas más importantes con mi ratoncita? – soltó después de unos minutos de silencio que ya no supo cómo más llenar, estuvo esquivando ese tema todo ese tiempo, pero con el príncipe sumido en sus pensamientos no eran conversaciones realmente largas. Noto como el chico lo miro directo a los ojos, y después frunció en seño con preocupación.

- - Lo que quiero contarte, es algo que ni siquiera Eva es consciente de que se… Y tal parece, que nunca le conto a nadie – suspiro un poco antes de volver a hablar, como meditando si lo que estaba por decir era correcto- durante la carrera de Oban, siendo mas específicos, cuando esta finalizo y Jordan tomo el lugar de Eva como Avatar… Jordan, el… Beso a Eva y ella correspondió ese beso… -finalizo con un tono serio.

Rick no pudo evitar frenar en seco cuando lo escucho, no podía creer que Jordan y Eva hubiesen tenido alguna muestra de afecto, sobre todo que la chica pudiese corresponderla; ella le había confesado que durante toda la carrera sintió atracción por el Nourasiano, que incluso llego a quererlo, pero ella jamás le hablo sobre ese beso.

(otra pequeña referencia de "Una nueva Carrera"… XD)

- - Los Nourasianos solo nos enamoramos una vez en nuestra vida, cuando lo hacemos es para siempre. Creamos un vínculo que nos ata no solo sentimentalmente, sino también física con esa persona, por lo que, cuando la persona por la que creamos ese lazo es lastimada o rompe el vínculo… Me refiero a que los sentimientos no sean correspondidos, nosotros, terminamos muriendo. – miro hacia otra dirección – sé que en su planeta las cosas no funcionan asi, ustedes intentan crear un vínculo con distintas personas, si no funciona vuelven a intentar. En el momento en que le diga a Eva sobre mis sentimientos el vínculo estará hecho… Y si no me corresponde o lo rompe, mi planeta quedara sin un heredero al trono. No puedo arriesgarme.

- - Comprendo… - fue lo único que consiguió decir, no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez, solo tal vez su hermanita tenía sentimientos también por su ex artillero; Eva no era de las chicas que besaban a chicos sin problema alguno… Verdad? Negó con fuerza ante la simple idea, la chica era demasiado orgullosa para hacer algo así. – me parece que tal vez deberíamos saber la versión de la ratoncita primero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jannet llevaba preguntándole si la dejaría platicar con el Nourasiano cuando llegara, que si se podría tomar una fotografía junto a su montura "Gar no se qué se llama no?". Definitivamente estaba poniéndole los nervios de punta, no era el tiempo de contarle sobre que le gustaba, después de todo, cabía la posibilidad de que siendo un príncipe, estuviera comprometido con alguna noble de su planeta no?. No lo admitía, su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría, pero en el fondo la simple idea de que eso pudiera ser verdad hacia que su cabeza se volviera un completo lio.

Por su cabeza pasaron todos los momentos que estuvo junto a Aikka, pero por sobre todo lo culpable que se sintió al verlo después de que Jordan tomara su lugar. Ese beso, por mucho tiempo la había mantenido sin dormir, pensando en la posibilidad de que el príncipe lo hubiera visto o que simplemente lo sospechara; nunca tuvo sentimientos por el artillero, por eso siempre que el chico intentaba hablar sobre la atracción que tenía por ella lo evitaba, no quería herirlo, lo apreciaba demasiado. Después de todo lo que sacrifico por ella, el poder regresar a su vida humana, su libertad; recibir ese beso era lo menos que podía hacer por el. Pero se sentía sucia y cruel al recordarlo, si bien le estaba dando lo único que le pedía a Jordan, se había fallado a si misma, dándole su primer beso a un chico por el cual no sentía nada más lejano a una amistad. Se juró a si misma nunca hablarlo con nadie, sería su secreto y de Jordan, para siempre, al igual de a quien deseaba darle ese beso en realidad.

El sonido de su teléfono la alerto y saco de su letargo, era un mensaje de Rick avisándole estaban a punto de llegar, preguntándole también en donde se encontraban. Contesto pesadamente, un "la cafetería de siempre, en la mesa de siempre" y se levantó para asegurarse su ropa estaba en perfecto estado – un reflejo involuntario del que su amiga no evito burlarse -. Unos minutos después consiguió divisar al Nourasiano y a su amigo caminando hacia ellas; el príncipe sacaba suspiros de varias chicas, incluyendo unas que estaban en la mesa contigua que no paraban de decir "De que planeta será?", "Si todos ahí son tan atractivos, tomare el primer vuelo que me lleve". Apretaba los puños conteniendo las ganas de gritarles a esa bola de tontas el que un Nourasiano no se fijaría en chicas tan triviales como ellas, que debían dejar de gritar como guacamayas enfermas pidiendo de comer.

- - Tu príncipe si que llama la atención Eva – dijo casualmente Jannet notando la cara de molestia de su amiga.

- - Aikka es un hombre encantador, entiendo que les atraiga pero esto es demasiado. - volteo a mirarla con enojo, sabia que ese comentario era a propósito.

- - OH!, ya no lo vez solamente como "el príncipe", ahora lo vez como un hombre Eva? – rio al notar como su amiga comenzaba a tartamudear intentando explicarse.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir intentando explicarse, los chicos ya estaban demasiado cerca asi que decidió darle a Jannet una mirada de "Hablaremos más Tarde" que la otra inmediatamente respondió con una sonrisa. Los chicos se pararon justo frente a ellas, causando revuelo con las "guacamayas" –como las llamo Eva- en la mesa contigua.

- Aun con ropas terrestres llamas demasiado la atención Aikka, tal vez no era tan necesario te quitaras la armadura de príncipe encantador – le dijo con tono de broma mientras lo empujaba suavemente por la espalda – siéntate y ordena algo, ya comprobamos que no te hará daño nuestra comida.

- - Hay aquí mas de esa cosa suave y fría que me diste antes?... –sonrió notando como Eva lo miraba sorprendida por que ya hubiera probado alimentos terrestres.

- - No hay de ese helado aquí príncipe, pero te aseguro que un emparedado o incluso una pizza no te decepcionaran – rio un poco al verlo revisar el menú del café favorito de Eva y Jannet. – porque no lo ayudas a elegir ratoncita?.

- - Eh?... Pues… La pizza es bastante buena, y tal vez podríamos compartir todos… - le costaba fingir normalidad, su voz delataba los nervios que sentía, aunque esperaba que su amigo Nourasiano no pudiera notarlo – pero, a ti que te gustaría probar?...

- -No se mucho de comida terrestre aun, asi que, puedo probar lo que ustedes me recomienden. – le dedico una sonrisa sincera, llena de buenas intenciones y curiosidad.

- -Entonces pizza será! – dijo Jannet con alegría – de que la pediremos?

- - Me preocupa que la carne terrestre pudiera hacerle daño al príncipe, asi que nada de tus carnívoras ideas Jannet – dijo riendo un poco al ver los pucheros de la chica. – tal vez si comes algo con vegetales crezcas un poco mas!

Eva y Aikka los miraban discutir mientras reían, definitivamente era una escena divertida. L a chica castaña estaba intentando golpear al hombre alto por burlarse de su estatura mientras este, con una mano la mantenía alejada de el. De vez en cuando ellos dos se miraban, buscando la manera de comenzar una nueva charla, después de todo, tenían demasiadas cosas sobre las cuales hablar, el detalle es, como siempre en estos casos, es "como comenzar"; fingir que todo estaba bien era sin duda el camino más sencillo y practico en ese momento, además con Jannet y Rick ahí sería casi imposible para ellos tener una charla más íntima. Una mirada profunda de parte de ambos y como si pudieran usar telepatía entre ellos, comprendieron perfectamente que pensaban exactamente lo mismo, "Hablemos más tarde"; después de muchas peleas, decidieron comer pizza de Salami con champiñones.

Eva miraba a sus amigos disfrutar de su comida, no se sentía con mucho apetito, eso era una realidad, pero por sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que su cabeza no dejaba de presentarle el momento en que Jordan se había vuelto el Avatar, ese "Yo te amo mucho Molly" que si Aikka estaba cerca seguro escucho a la perfección y la posibilidad de que el príncipe hubiera podido ver el beso que el ahora Avatar le dio; eso hacia se le revolviera un poco el estómago, sin lugar a dudas la culpa era una emoción bastante traicionera y escuchar los cuchicheos de las chicas a su alrededor sobre el Nourasiano no estaban ayudando mucho en su estado de ánimo…

"Porque no intentamos hablarle"… "Es realmente guapo"…

Tenía unas enormes ganas de mirarlas y decirles que dejan al chico tranquilo, que el Nourasiano estaba con ella y que dejaran de ser unas tontas adolescentes, que solo las dejaría acercarse a el si le ganaban en una carrera; no era que ellas estuvieran mintiendo, de echo Aikka se veía tremendamente apuesto con ropa terrestre, pero no iba a permitir lo trataran como hienas al asecho! Cuando noto sus pensamientos el sonrojo se apodero de todo su rostro, cosa que el Nourasiano no pasó desapercibida y la miro con detenimiento por un minuto, a sus ojos, se veía encantadora así.

- - Eva, te encuentras bien? – decidió preguntar al final, colocando su mano sobre la de la chica.

- - N-no es nada Aikka, todo esta bien solo tengo mucho calor – rio nerviosamente abanicándose con la otra mano.

- - Estas loca Eva, el clima esta perfecto – dijo Jannet mirándola con picardia – segura que no es otra cosa lo que te provoca estar asi? –por un momento miro a Aikka y le alzo las cejas a su amiga.

- - Gracias por el apoyo amiga, eres la mejor…. Olvídate de que te vuelva a ayudar con la tarea de Arte – dijo enojada, una cosa es ser discreta y otra aprovecharse de que Aikka no comprendía bien de lo que hablaban para ser completamente directa con ella.

- - De verdad te encuentras bien Eva? – susurro Aikka mirándola con preocupación

- - Si, no te preocupes Jannet está loca … - sonrió forzadamente rogando que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se calmara.

- - Creo que si queremos explorar un poco deberíamos irnos ya chicos, el centro es grande y hay muchas cosas que mostrarle al príncipe – dijo Rick levantándose de su asiento – además ya llamamos mucho la atención aquí – soltó una carcajada al decir lo último, había chicas intentando tomarle fotos a Aikka con sus teléfonos.

Salieron del café y rondaron por las tiendas, explicándole a Aikka como funcionaban los aparatos que estaban ahí. Después de unos momentos entraron a una tienda de Discos por petición de Jannet, pues quería comprar el nuevo álbum de su banda favorita; Aikka quedo fascinado al ver que los humanos tenían recopilaciones tan grandes de música que el mismo definió como "recuerdos" de otros tiempos. Todos rondaron por la tienda buscando lo que les atrajera la atención, Eva por mera curiosidad llego a la recopilación de álbumes románticos, no era amante de esa clase de música, pero debía admitir que tenía algunas canciones de ese estilo en su lista de reproducción, Aikka la miro a lo lejos mientras se colocaba un aparato en los oídos -que según lo que le había dicho Rick, servía para escuchar esa música- y sonreía tiernamente, parecía que le gustaba esa canción. No resistió la curiosidad y se coloco junto a ella tomando otro aparato que parecía reproducía la misma música que ella estaba escuchando.

_Bésame, Frena el tiempo_

_Ha crecer lo que siento_

_Bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después_

_Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_Bésame, sin razón… Porque quiere el corazón_

_Bésame…_

_Siénteme en el viento, mientras yo muero lento_

_Bésame, sin motivos_

_Y estaré, siempre contigo!_

Se sorprendió bastante al escuchar la letra de esa canción, era realmente romántica, todo lo contrario a lo que el suponía le gustaba a la chica; estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre ella, las cosas que le gustaban, donde había pasado su vida, que hacía en su tiempo libre, y ahora, que a pesar de su faceta dura y rebelde, también podía tener un lado sentimental, y verdaderamente romántico. Fijo sus ojos en ella que aun parecía absorbida por la canción, con lo ojos suavemente cerrados y haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza que pudo distinguir que era siguiendo la tonada de lo que escuchaban. No había duda, ese era un día que jamás se permitiría olvidar.

_Bésame así, sin compasión_

_Quédate en mí, sin condición_

_Dame tan solo un motivo_

_Y me quedo… Yo…_

Aikka quedo sorprendido ante las últimas palabras de esa canción y se quedó estático intentando encontrar un significado para estas. Eva ya había salido de su momentáneo trance, siempre supo que el Nourasiano estaba ahí, pero debía controlar sus reacciones, lo miro con sorpresa al ver su rostro rígido, no necesito esperar mucho para averiguar en que pensaba ya que al notar que esta lo miraba retiro los audífonos de sus oídos, haciendo esta lo mismo.

- - Podrias explicarme que significa lo ultimo de esa canción, Eva? – le pregunto con seriedad.

- - No estoy totalmente segura Aikka, pero creo que la canción es, sobre un chico que le canta al amor de su vida. La frase "Dame tan solo un motivo, y me quedo yo", creo que se refiere a que le de un motivo para seguir con vida… O algo asi – dijo entre risas nerviosas, la verdad no estaba totalmente segura, pero había escuchado en la escuela que ese era el significado.

- - Es una canción triste entonces… - dijo Aikka con un deje de desilusión en su voz

- - De verdad lo piensas asi, Aikka? – lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa- yo creo que es mas como, una despedida llena de amor porque le pide que lo bese con todas sus fuerzas… Te gusto esta canción?

- - Si, un poco… Y a ti?

- - Me gusta, de echo… Me gusta mucho el grupo, aunque algunas de sus canciones son algo tristes, están llenas de sentimientos, como esta... – dijo mientras arreglaba que el aparato de donde salía la música colocara otra canción y se colocó los audífonos señalándole al chico hiciera lo mismo-

Una nueva tonada, lenta y pausada que sin duda agrado a los oídos del joven. Eva le sonreía y el regreso esa sonrisa poniendo atención a la nueva canción que escuchaban, juntos…

_De que me sirve la vida, si eres lo que yo pido_

Miraba a Eva de reojo, analizando sus reacciones ante lo que escuchaban.

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_

Por un momento parecía haber brotado esa frase de la garganta de la chica, junto a un gesto de dolor. Eva tenía razón, esa canción estaba llena de emociones y muchas las entendía, porque estar lejos de la chica había hecho que sintiera el mundo ya no tenía sentido alguno, que las aventuras y emociones jamás regresarían. Escucho la letra con más atención, se permitió cerrar los ojos y entrar en sus propios recuerdos sobre lo vacio que había sido ese tiempo sin ella. Lo mucho que significaba para el poder verla ahora mimo y estar a su lado, a escasos centímetros de la persona mas importante para el.

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere_

_Y sin ti ya le he perdido_

Tal vez fue un impulso inconsciente, o algo que simplemente deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, no tenía idea y realmente no le importó demasiado. Tomo la mano de Eva con suavidad, apenas apretando sus dedos, y aunque tal vez la chica se molestaría o lo consideraría demasiado atrevido, comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Eva, que algo sonrojado le correspondió de la misma manera. Ambos se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y un brillo que solo ellos reconocieron en los ojos del otro…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

QUE TAL? LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO? LA VERDAD CREO QUE EN PARTES COMO QUE SE LEE ABURRIDO, Y LAMENTO SI LO SIENTEN ASI DE VERDAD! QnQ

Ahora a responder sus Review ewe

**Molly**: Espero que te guste este capitulo, y creeme ya tengo bastantes ideas sobre como será el cumpleaños de Aikka, pero acepto tus sugerencias si tienes, digo, este fanfic no es solamente para mi :D

**Laura:** Gracias por leerme!, Yo se que casi nadie ya actualiza sobre Oban (como si yo actualizara muy seguido…) pero bueno, aquí te entrego el cap 6 que espero te agrade.

**Arabela18**: Que te pareció su reencuentro? Creo que tal vez lo hice demasiado simple D:! Gracias por apreciar mi esfuerzo al escribir esta historia QwQ

**Meggi992: ** Este es mi primer trabajo en fanfic, y se que mis tiempos verbales son horribles, pero intento trabajar en ello y se de la gran influencia que tiene "Una nueva Carrera" y que tal vez no sea tan bueno, intentare ser mas cuidadosa de aqui en mas .

BIEN, AQUÍ LES DEJO SU REGALITO DE NAVIDAD (que donde vivo aun es Noche buena… y de echo son apenas las 11 y media de la mañana pero bueno XD), INTENTARE DE QUE CADA QUE ME ATRASE MUCHO EN SUBIR CAPITULO, HACERLO ASI O MAS LARGO (en hojas de word estas son 20 paginotas *0*) PARA COMPENSAR EL TIEMPO EN QUE LAS DEJE ABANDONADAS!

PASEN UNAS MUY FELICES FIESTAS! (espero el capitulo no quedara con tantas fallas como pienso porque no me di tiempo de revisarlo bien D:)

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Jue jue jue jue jue Esta vez no les di tiempo de extrañarme!, he vuelto trayéndoles regalo de Año nuevo ewe (bueno... Técnicamente aun no es año nuevo, aqui son apenas las 6:12 pm pero me entienden XDD). Les aviso que si les molesta que los fanfics tengan MUCHA inspiración musical, seguramente terminaran odiándome... Porque si yo no escucho musica no puedo escribir y si no escribo me muero (?)... Neh ya en serio, espero que este capitulo les guste, me estoy acercando mas y mas al momento de la verdad entre Aikka y Eva, en el que por fin declararan sus sentimientos... Alguien seguramente preguntara... Y que ha pasado con Jordan? Ya lo borraras del fanfic?... PUES NOO el señorito todo poderoso Avatar comenzara a hacer acto de presencia desde el siguiente capitulo dandole un poco de guerra a nuestro adorado príncipe!.

Como se darán cuenta al terminar de leer este capitulo, soy fanática de Marina and the Diamonds. Todos los días tengo que escuchar al menos una canción suya... Y yo que tengo 8 gb de música en mi teléfono, imagínense uwuU...

LES RECUERDO QUE OBAN STAR RACERS (lastimosamente) NO ME PERTENECE, AL IGUAL QUE LOS PERSONAJES, Y QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE ESCRIBE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO ES PARA ENTRETENER AL LECTOR ( a mi misma de paso) Y DARLES EL FINAL QUE TANTO ROGAMOS EN EL ANIME Y NO SE NOS ENTREGO (7-7).. LES RECUERDO TAMBIÉN, QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC NACIÓ DE OTRO FANFIC LLAMADO "UNA NUEVA CARRERA", CUYA AUTORA LA PUEDEN LOCALIZAR AQUÍ EN FANFICTION POR EL NOMBRE DE "sangofananime". AUNQUE ESTA CHICA LLEVE MUCHO SIN ACTUALIZAR, SU FANFIC ES LO QUE MANTIENE A FLOTE ESTE MISMO. Y SI EN DADO MOMENTO ELLA ME CONTACTASE PARA PEDIRME LO RETIRE ESTA HISTORIA DE LA RED POR LAS REFERENCIAS O SIMILITUDES QUE LLEGASE A USAR CON SU HISTORIA, SE HARÁ EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE.

DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW QwQ/

Capitulo 7

.:: Cantando con Marinna ::.

Rick llego en el momento justo, casi sintiéndose culpable por interrumpir esa escena. Ambos chicos con una mano entrelazada, mirándose profundamente a los ojos, como esas parejas que llevan años juntas. Carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió casi instantáneamente, causando se soltaran algo ruborizados.

- Jannet ya consiguió lo que quería… les gusto este álbum? – dijo tomando uno para ver que clase de música era, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que eran canciones románticas, rio un poco ante eso – tomen uno para cada uno, es un obsequio de mi parte… Te conseguiremos con que reproducirlo príncipe, será un buen souvenir no crees?, porque no lo ayudas a elegir ratoncita? Yo buscare algo para mi ya estamos.

- Muchas gracias Rick – Eva tomo ambos álbumes y tomo la muñeca de Aikka con ánimos- te mostrare la magia de la tecnología humana-

Llegaron a la zona de reproductores de música, vieron varios diseños incluyendo uno idéntico al que llevaba la chica durante las carreras, cosa que genero unas cuantas risas entre ellos –risas que eran espiadas discretamente por Rick y Jannett- para al final decidirse por uno de tono azul eléctrico. Cuando encontraron a Rick la chica desapareció por unos instantes, alegando que buscaría a su amiga, regresando con una sospechosa bolsa. Ya habiendo pagado todo regresaron a la piscina de Empresas Wey –las cosas con las nuevas fans de Aikka habían conseguido poner de mal humor incluso al joven Nourasiano-, que era el lugar más cómodo que todos conocían además de la casa de la chica.

Jannet no tardo mas de 5 minutos en alistarse y entrar a la piscina acompañada por Rick quien alego "necesitaba un buen y relajante chapuzon". Aikka y Eva se quedaron en una mesa mientras esta le indicaba como utilizar el aparato que acababan de regalarle, además de cómo cuidar el estado del álbum para que no se dañase. El Nourasiano aprendía bastante rápido y después de las primeras explicaciones consiguió hacerlo funcionar por cuenta propia.

- Genial Aikka, ahora… El aparato después de cierto tiempo perderá la energía y necesitara recuperarla, se que en tu planeta no hay corriente eléctrica como aquí, asi que – sonrió orgullosa mientras buscaba y sacaba de la bolsa de antes una caja- este es un cargador solar, colocas el centro de carga que te mencione antes aquí lo dejas en algún lugar donde lleguen directamente los rayos del sol. Leí que en Nourasia tienen 2 soles, así que seguro no tendrás ningún problema- se sentía orgullosa, el chico la miraba con cierto asombro por los conocimientos sobre su nación.

- No pensé que en la tierra hubiera mucha información sobre Nourasia, aunque es halagador que sepas algo de ella Eva – rio levemente, se sentía tranquilo y relajado estando ahí.

- Y bien Aikka…. Nadas? – lo miro con la palabra "reto" escrita en toda la cara

- Una carrera, Princesa de la Tierra? – respondió el. Notando como ella se levantaba y le indicaba donde podría cambiarse.

En los vestidores, mientras retiraba la camiseta que Rick le había comprado- junto con mas ropa que seguro a esa hora estaría en el edificio donde el presidente terrestre le dijo que se quedaría- dirigió su mirada al espejo por un momento, mirando algunas marcas de guerra en su piel, leves cicatrices de entrenamientos y de los combates contra los Crogs. Esperaba que la chica no se sintiera incomoda al verlas.

Por su parte Eva hacia exactamente lo mismo, notando unos cuantos moretones en sus piernas causados por horas de entrenamiento y muchas más ayudando a Stan y Koji en el taller durante sus tiempos libres. "Mal día para decidir traer un traje de dos piezas Eva" pensó. Un bikini negro que si bien no era demasiado revelador de verdad demostraba sus atributos; hurgo profundo en su casillero rogando que por favor no se hubiera llevado la bermuda roja le había regalado Jannet a casa, y de milagro la encontró. Después de colocársela se sintió mucho más segura, aunque las tiras de la parte baja sobresaltaban un poco, por un momento, al verse de costado se sintió atractiva… Incluso se permitió imaginar que diría Aikka de ella si decidía no usar la bermuda, el pensaría que luciría bien?... "Calma esas hormonas Eva Wey, no estás en una pasarela", salió usando la bermuda.

- Y yo que pensé que tenia una amiga que arriesgaba todo – Jannet estaba recargada fuera de los vestidores mirándola por completo – siempre te has visto bien en ese Bikini, no se porque insistir en cubrirlo "hoy".

- Sabes muy bien porque lo hago – le respondió mostrando uno de los moretones mas recientes

- "Ocultar las marcas de guerra" – giro los ojos negando – más te vale aprender a mentir mejor. Por cierto, no olvides hoy es dia de karaoke en tu casa, y me toca elegirte canción.

- A veces me pregunto porque te acepte como amiga – rio quedamente notando la cara de enojo de Jannet.

Su amistad había sido realmente…"particular". Y como no serlo si la chica castaña se presentó al día siguiente de su llegada a de Oban en la puerta de su casa con una libreta insistiéndole en que le diera un autógrafo; después de una acalorada discusión y que Eva la llamara mil veces "acosadora", Jannet se defendió diciendo que quería la firma de la hija de la gran corredora Maya porque desde niña había sido una gran aficionada. Ese pequeño detalle había conseguido que con las visitas –después de saber Eva también corría- se volvieran amigas en poco tiempo, casi hermanas; Jannet vivía a unas calles de su casa, asi que llegando del colegio pasaban la tarde juntas jugando, viendo alguna película o un musical (que por alguna razón adoraban verlos juntos).

- Sabes que te adoro, no te enojes –la abrazo por los hombros

- Lo se, soy encantadora – rio para después notar eran observadas por cierto moreno que apenas salía de los otros vestidores – una carrera a la piscina Eva, la última que llegue tendrá que cantar una canción romántica! –dijo corriendo intentando no resbalar seguida por una Eva que gritaba "eres una tramposa" entre risas.

El chico no pudo evitar reír ante la explosión de energía de las chicas que ahora jugaban mientras discutían quien era la ganadora, en definitiva parecía que la vida en la tierra era mucho más divertida que su propio planeta. Suspiro un poco cayendo en cuenta que no tendría demasiado tiempo en ese planeta, pero sobre todo recordando que G`dar se había quedado solo, tal vez estaría asustado y a estas alturas ya tendría hambre.

- Rick, podría pedirte un favor? - se acercó al hombre que estaba apoyado en la orilla mirando como las chicas jugueteaban un poco

- Que sucede majestad? – lo miro por encima de su hombro

- Es sobre mi montura… Quisiera saber si sería posible me llevara con él, debe de sentirse bastante incomodo – se agacho un poco a la altura del hombre, disfrutando también dela escena

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, el hangar donde dejaste a tu amigo, en realidad está aquí mismo, detrás de la 3ra pista de entrenamientos. – sonrió notando la sorpresa del chico – de noche los terrenos de práctica de este lugar son engañosos

- Podrías llevarme con el? – intento esconder su vergüenza con el tono más serio posible

Las chicas se detuvieron cuando notaron que los chicos salían del lugar, intentaron seguirlos pero ellos aseguraron que no tardarían. Eva se apoyó en la orilla mirando hacia la entrada, intentando no parecer tan obvia con su espera a por Aikka, después de todo no le habían dicho a donde se dirigían. Recordó la sonrisa que le dedico el chico antes de irse "tan guapo", fue la frase que se formó en su mente; intento recordar lo poco que pudo ver de su musculatura, su espalda parecía más amplia de lo que pensó seria, tenía los músculos marcados, no en exageración, pero se notaba que estaba en forma… Años de entrenamiento en arco habían dejado frutos. "Calma esas hormonas Eva" se regañó a su misma soltando un bufido que su amiga escucho, pero que parecía había dejado pasar por alto –por ahora-, Aikka había cambiado, y al mismo tiempo no. Si antes podía sentir que era baja a su lado, ahora no tenía dudas, el chico creció dejándola atrás, su cabello parecía también más largo, pero sus ojos conservaban aun esa chispa y ternura que la habían atrapado desde el instante en que la miraron. Su voz era un poco más ronca, claramente de un chico que en sus 19 años… Cuantos años terrestres serian eso?... Jannet la miraba desde hacía varios minutos, sin dudas lo que fuera que pasara por su cabeza era complicado para la chica de los tatuajes. Se enojaba. Se sonrojaba. Sonreía y se ponía seria de golpe, repitiendo aleatoriamente las caras anteriores. En otras circunstancias estaría riendo sobre lo ridícula que se veía, burlándose de que el amor al fin toco a su puerta y cantándole canciones tan cursis como un poco ridículas, pensando "I can hear the Bells de Hairspray seria perfecta". Contuvo una carcajada como pudo pensando la cara que pondría si la escuchaba cantarle, tal vez algo menos "ridículo" seria su castigo por perder la noche de karaoke la semana pasada, sonrió de medio lado recordando las nuevas canciones que había descargado al Karaoke dos días antes. Si las cosas salían bien y de acuerdo al – malévolo- plan de la chica, esa noche seria terriblemente divertida.

Mientras tanto con Aikka

El camino hacia el hangar de G`dar había sido bastante silencioso, tal parecía que Rick entendía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo consigo mismo y sus pensamientos, que realmente no estaban nada pacíficos después de ver la poca de Eva. Que clase de ropa era esa?, un top aun más pequeño que el que le vio cuando dormía en Oban en negro le mostraron que definitivamente, como en sus sueños, ese cuerpo ya no era el de una niña. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando Rick abrió la puerta del hangar y pudo ver a su fiel montura esperándole; definitivamente estaba hambriento y necesitaba salir a dar un paseo. Rick simplemente se sentó en una esquina del hangar mientras veía al joven hacerse cargo de su mascota y se hundía en sus propios pensamientos.

No podía sacar de su mente el detalle que el chico le había contado antes, el aparente beso entre Jordan y Eva. ¿Era realmente posible que eso ocurriera y que la chica decidiera por completo ocultarlo?, la chica siempre le contaba sus secretos, era en quien mas confiaba después de todo… Había pasado por alto ese detalle en particular?, Pudo ser solo la imaginación del príncipe?. No tenía las respuestas para ninguna de esas preguntas, y honestamente eso lo frustraba.

- Rick, ya podemos volver – Aikka estaba entrando sobre G`dar, en algún momento habían salido sin que lo notara. "El pienso pasa realmente rápido cuando te diviertes" pensó con ironia.

- Vamos rápido a con las chicas, ya no falta mucho para que Jannet comience a insistir en que es dia de karaoke – se levanto lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Karaoke? – Aikka lo miro con curiosidad.

- le sonreiría de lado – creeme, lo descubrirás mas tarde-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Te tengo una sorpresa para la noche de Karaoke de hoy Eva – dijo con voz cantarina Jannet

- Eva solo rodo los ojos – que me harás cantar frente a Aikka? Algo ridículo o que me sea imposible cantar como "El fantasma de la Opera"? – en otra ocasión le rogaría que no abusara de ello, pero sabía que su amiga lo llevaría sin importar nada. Se había resignado.

- Como puedes siquiera considerar que YO sería capaz de alguna cosa asi Eva! – dijo con fingido tono de queja, intentando no soltar la carcajada que sabia se le quería escapar.

- Eres la reina de la maldad Jannet, contigo no se qué esperar de ti – la empujo con suavidad riendo. – ya dime que me harás cantar, necesito prepararme para la humillación.

- Jajaja de acuerdo Eva tu ganas, antier agregue muchas canciones de "Marina and The Diamonds", así que cantaras algo de ella – le guiño el ojo con una mirada picara. Eva estaba sonrojada; habían escuchado Mowgli`s Road y How to be a heartbreaker en la escuela por casualidad y a ambas les había atraído el grupo, no podía creer Jannet había descargado de su música para el Karaoke tan pronto.

Justo cuando estaba por decirle que no jugara de esa manera, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Rick y Aikka. Eva se mordio la mejilla por dentro de la boca cuando estuvo a nada de que se le escapara un "te tardaste mucho Aikka", esas eran la clase de cosas que se decían las parejas y definitivamente el Nourasiano no era su pareja. Por su parte Jannet se había propuesto a poner en marcha su plan y salió del agua para tomar por el brazo al moreno y al ex piloto.

- Vendrán a la noche de karaoke en la casa de Eva mas tarde verdad? Que mejor manera de terminar el primer dia que vocalizando un poco? – si alguna vez Eva había querido ahorcar a Jannet, en ese momento sentía ganas de darle un plomazo! Estaba haciéndole ojos de borrego a medio morir a Aikka! … Bueno, también se los hacia a Rick, pero ese era un truco sucio, ni ella se podía negar cuando esa mirada grisácea le rogaba.

- Seguro Aikka estará cansado, ha sido un dia verdaderamente ajetreado – sonrió mientras salía también de la piscina, rogando que le diera la razón, no quería que la escuchara cantar

- El príncipe soportara Eva, es un hombre después de todo – Rick sabia perfectamente cual era el plan y no estaba dispuesto a perdérselo.

- Tengo un poco de curiosidad sobre que es "karaoke", no te preocupes por mi Eva, estoy bien. Rick me dijo que es una especie de recital, sabes nunca me pierdo uno –sonrió recordando el pequeño escape que habían tenido en Oban. – pero por ahora… Creo que dejamos pendientes una competencia no?

Eva sonrió pícaramente, ya pensaría como intentar que Aikka no la escuchara cantar mas tarde. Entraron a la piscina, 3 vueltas de ida y regreso, sin trucos ni engaños, carrera de velocidad; Jannet dio la salida y ambos chicos comenzaron a nadar con todas sus fuerzas, durante las primeras dos vueltas Eva mantuvo la delantera, Aikka estando apenas un poco detrás de ella pero en la ultima aumento la velocidad dejando a Eva, que había agotado casi por completo sus energías antes atrás. Rick sonrió al ver a su ratoncita hacer una rabieta por haber sido derrotada con tanta facilidad, pero sin dudas el príncipe había aprendido algo durante la gran carrera, Eva siempre se acelera cuando compite, por lo que optar por una estrategia de mantener energías para el final fue completamente un acierto. Tenía que enseñarle a la terca Eva a hacer eso, algún día.

- Ya que Aikka gano, le tocara elegir mañana o el día que salgamos de nuevo todos lo que haremos, disfruta tu victoria príncipe – sonrió abrazando a Eva que seguía viendo al Nourasiando con una sonrisa retadora que claramente significaba "me darás la revancha uno de estos días" – nos vamos a casa de Eva entonces? Ya es hora del karaoke

- Tienes razón, ya es hora.. Tomen sus cosas, nos secaremos de camino – dijo mientras giraba en sus dedos las llaves de su convertible. – no te preocupes Eva, yo mismo llevare al príncipe al hotel por la noche – completo al ver que la chica estaba a punto de decir algo como "mejor lleva a Aikka a su hotel, asi no estará fuera tan tarde"

Luego de muchos forcejeos –Rick tuvo que cargar sobre su hombro a Eva para que entrara al auto porque insistía en no querer quedar en ridículo frente al Nourasiano (alguien recuerda el capitulo cuando Rick comienza a entrenar a Eva y la saca de su cuarto de la misma manera?... Misma escena, con todo y gritos de "Auxilio! Me están secuestrando")- Jannet solo reía en el asiento del copiloto mientras Aikka iba tras Rick intentando –fallidamente- calmar a la ruda chica de cabello bi-color. Cuando consiguieron entrar al auto y emprender el camino hacia la residencia Wey, Jannet miraba de reojo a la pareja en el asiento trasero; Eva pegada a la puerta como si el Nourasiano tuviera alguna enfermedad infecciosa y el chico mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa ante sus nada discretos nervios.

Cuando consiguieron llegar a su destino, bajaron del auto mientras Eva abria la puerta. Aikka se quedo mirando el lugar, una vivienda de dos pisos, no era ostentosa como el lugar donde paso la noche anterior y pasaría los siguientes días, la casa de la chica era "acogedora", cuando entro noto que era un lugar mas pequeño que incluso su habitación en Nourasia; una pequeña sala y a unos cuantos pasos lo que parecía ser una cocina con una mesa para cuatro personas, "pequeño, pero funcional y calido" fue lo que pensó.

- Aikka, atención! – dijo Rick sacándolo de sus pensamientos lanzándole una camiseta seca- pronto comenzara a hacer fresco, te enfermaras si no te cubres.

- Gracias… - susurro mientras comenzaba a ponérsela y veía como Eva caminaba hacia el segundo piso

- Ratoncita, tráeme una camiseta de las que deje aquí la semana pasada – se acercó a las escaleras y poco después una camisa fue lanzada contra su cabeza.

- Mi casa no es almacén de tus cosas!- grito la chica desde el piso superior.

Rick rio con fuerza colocándose la camisa seca, mientras que el Nourasiano sentía una pizca de celos al pensar en lo cercana que era la relación de ambos. En comparación, ellos no tenían nada; justo cuando estaba por preguntarle a Rick que hacia ropa suya en casa de la chica entro Jannet con una mochila grande sonriendo.

- Tu conecta el Karaoke mientras yo asalto la cocina de Eva – dijo con voz agitada dejando la mochila en un sillón y caminando a su destino, parecía haber corrido desde su casa

- Ayúdame Aikka, no quieres hacer enojar a esa "anciana en cuerpo de niña" – hizo énfasis en lo último, y desde la cocina se escuchó un "Piérdete Rick, espera a que el príncipe no este!", del que no pudieron evitar reírse juntos.

Comenzaron a conectar todas las cosas, mientras Rick le explicaba para que sirviera el televisor y como funcionaba todo el equipo que estaba conectando. Eva se reunió con ellos poco después usando una camiseta holgada negra con una bermuda, pero al poco se fue con Jannet por miedo de que la cocina explotara porque parecía estaba haciendo galletas. 20 minutos después ya estaba funcionando el Karaoke y las chicas habían salido de la cocina con unas galletas –que milagrosamente Jannet no quemo-.

- Bien, ahora comenzaremos con la noche de karaoke… Normalmente, como Aikka es el invitado, debería comenzar, pero… Como no entiende bien de que va esto el primer turno será para quien saco las calificaciones más bajas la última vez. Así que pasa al frente Eva, ya seleccione tu canción – dijo Jannet dándole el micrófono.

Eva solo suspiro mirando el titulo de la cancion… "Lies (Acoustic) – Marina and The Diamonds". Una cancion lenta, al menos Jannet había tenido algo de misericordia con ella, recordando era buena para seguir el ritmo de las canciones lentas.

Oooh…

You're never gonna love me…So what's the use?

What's the point in playing… A game you're gonna lose?

What's the point of saying, You love me like a friend?  
>What's the point of saying… It's never gonna end?<p>

La voz le temblaba, ella misma se daba cuenta de que posiblemente no conseguiría muchos puntos, le vibraba la voz. Aikka no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Creía que tenía el consuelo de que no entendería el Ingles, pero el video donde ella veía la letra también tenía la traducción. Maldijo su suerte evitando mirar al Nourasiano.

You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake  
>You're a coward to the end<br>I don't wanna admit, but we're not gonna fit  
>No, I'm not the type that you like… Why don't we just pretend?<p>

Lies… Don't wanna know, don't wanna know.  
>I can't let you go, can't let you go. … I just want it to be perfect.<br>To believe it's all been worth the fight.  
>Lies… Don't wanna know, don't wanna know.<p>

Decidió dejarse llevar, olvidar por un momento que Aikka estaba ahí, escuchándola cantar algo tan vergonzoso con su espantosa pronunciación del Ingles… Ignorar que todo parecía haber sido cruelmente planeado por su mejor amiga y que su casi hermano estaba dejando que pasara como si nada…

You only ever touch me in the dark.  
>Only if we're drinking can you see my spark.<br>And only in the evening could you give yourself to me,  
>'cause the night is your woman and she'll set you free.<p>

You're too proud to say that you made a mistake… you're a coward 'til the end.  
>I don't want to admit that we're not gonna fit.<br>No, I'm not the type that you like. …. Why don't we just pretend?

Se dio la oportunidad a si misma de sonreír, la segunda parte de la canción estaba saliendo bastante bien, el ritmo era algo repetitivo al igual que la letra. Aikka sonrió junto a ella, la princesa de la tierra cantaba mucho mejor de lo que llego a pensar y tenía que admitir, esa canción le recordaba un poco a ellos dos, después de todo, él le estaba mintiendo fingiendo que solo quería su amistad…

Lies. …Don't wanna know, don't wanna know.  
>I can't let you go, can't let you go… I just want it to be perfect.<br>To believe it's all been worth the fight.  
>Lies. … Don't wanna know, don't wanna know.<p>

Oooh.  
>L-I-E-S.<p>

Lies. … Don't wanna know, don't wanna know.  
>I can't let you go, can't let you go.<br>I just want it to be perfect.  
>To believe it's all been worth the fight.<br>Lies. … Don't wanna know, don't wanna know.

Aikka fue el primero en comenzar a aplaudir, lo siguieron Jannet y Rick pocos segundos después; les costaba digerir que la chica frente a ellos había cantado en serio una canción de ese tipo, honestamente ambos esperaban que lo tomara a chiste.

La castaña solamente sonrió, su plan había tenido éxito de inicio a fin y no había tenido que pedir apoyo de Rick por una vez, se sentía orgullosa mirando a Eva roja del cuello hasta las orejas y a un Nourasiano con un tono ligeramente obscuro en las propias. Definitivamente, Marina and the Diamonds se habían llevado el premio dorado en el karaoke de esa semana…

Que tal? A mi en lo personal me encanta esa cancion para definir la confucion que sienten nuestros protagonistas, porque Eva piensa que seguro Aikka encontro a alguien mas y Aikka inste en la posibilidad de que Eva tenga sentimientos por Jordan... Y Jordan... Jordan es Jordan ¬w¬Uu...

En fin, les contesto sus Reviews a quienes me aman y me dejaron (Drama Queen)

Tessa23: Me alegro el dia que te gustara la historia! Te juro que cuando lei tu review hasta grite de la emoción, porque tenia miedo de que a nadie le hubiera gustado el capitulo QwQ. Admito que si esta algo pervertidona... Pero asdasdasdasd no puedo evitarlo, ya estan grandecitos como para no pensar en esas cosas . ... Yo tambien espero subas pronto capitulo de tu historia, me muero de ansias por saber que pasara con Aikka!.

Arabela18: Dulzura de mis ojos, cariño de mi vida, musa de mi alma (?) Me alegra mucho mucho que te gustara todo el capitulo, la verdad siempre me imagine a Rick como una persona que sin lugar a dudas ayudaria a Eva, ademas de que a mi parecer desde la serie se noto la fraternidad que se creo entre ellos. Que te parece Jannet? Me preocupa un poco porque es un personaje inventado, pero que me parece era necesario para poder darle mas credibilidad al tiempo que paso, digo, me parece imposible que en año y medio Eva no pudiera conseguir al menos una amiga en la cual confiar.

LISTO, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO LO AMORO

DEJENME REVIEWS! QnQ

Quiero saber que piensan de la historia, cuando nomas leen no puedo saber si les pareció o si les quedo alguna duda de algo o si me falto explicar algún detalle...


	8. Chapter 8

Creo que no es necesario que lo diga, pero OBAN STAR RACERS ni sus personajes Originales me pertenecen, esta es una historia ficticia echa por un fan, para mas fans y totalmente libre de lucro.

Capitulo 8

.:: Conflictos internos …? (Parte 1) ::.

Las primeras dos semanas en la tierra habían pasado demasiado rápido para el Nourasiano, no podía asegurar que se tratara del todo por sus amigos en ese planeta; ciertamente entre los eventos al que se veía obligado a asistir como embajador -conciertos de gala, fiestas elegantes, reuniones con cada persona importante en dicho planeta y un desfile esa mañana- no tenía demasiado tiempo para disfrutar lo que Jannet definió como, "la vida de un joven que está de visita en un lugar desconocido". Rio ante el hecho de que comenzaba a entender a lo que se referían con ello, pero sobre todo que estando ellas y Rick cerca le era imposible pensar en sus deberes de embajador como prioridad.

El ejemplo estaba, en que se encontraba parado fuera del hotel esperando a cierto hombre de cabello negro, llevando puesta una camiseta azul marino, unos pantalones de mezclilla y su calzado típico, además de que su cabello un poco suelto. –si Canaan pudiera verme ahora mismo, no hay duda de que me haría entrenar hasta el amanecer- pensó el chico sonriendo de lado. La gente lo miraba fijamente, era un príncipe después de todo y les parecía curioso el hecho de que parecía no notar el efecto que tenía en las personas; era la tercera vez en que una jovencita se acercaba intentando entablar conversación y el respondía amablemente indicando pronto pasarían por el y que no le parecía correcto hacer esperar a las personas que lo recibirían. Una vil excusa, puesto que días atrás chicas intentaron entrar en la conversación que tenían sus amigos terrestres con el mientras paseaban por la playa, buscando –descaradamente- acercarse a su persona. Recibiendo ácidos "Saben es grosero interrumpir platicas ajenas?" por parte de Jannet y "Nuestro amigo no está interesado en sus **amables **(_sarcasmo, donde? XD_) propuestas, largo" dichos por Eva; después de esa experiencia Aikka había aprendido que algunas humanas son en extremo directas cuando quieren formar un vínculo con otra persona y ciertamente eso lo perturbaba un poco, era un príncipe Nourasiano después de todo, tratar con respeto y educación a las damas venía con el paquete, aunque los consejos de Rick para alejar a las curiosas habían funcionado.

- Sonríeles y diles que "por el momento estas ocupado, que tal vez en otra ocasión sería posible". Con eso lograras quitarlas de encima-

Una leve risa salió de su garganta cuando vio llegar al ex piloto indicándole que subiera, pasarían por Eva a Empresas Wey, Jannet iría más tarde. Sin duda esos días en la tierra serian sus mejores recuerdos cuando fuera coronado Rey.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miraba con atención la esfera de energía frente a el, cada gesto en el rostro de la chica de ojos rojos le provocaba una sonrisa. El avatar pocas veces tenia algunos minutos libres, pero siempre que ocurrían los destinaba a observarla a ella y su felicidad.

Jordan estaba en su habitación, tomándose un respiro después de visitar a los Krog que insistían en que estaba siendo elitista en sus decisiones; sin duda los Krog`s eran quienes más problemas le daban.

Sonrió de lado a ver como su chica de ojos rojos corría de un lado a otro en el hangar con unas latas de pintura en aerosol, dándole su toque personal a la "Crow", unos rallos en color azul eléctrico saliendo de las turbinas y un pequeño conejo rosa con grandes colmillos en una de estas, todo contrastado con el color negro que tenía por base su nave de carreras. Estaba seguro su padre le gritaría tan fuerte que seria capaz de escucharlo incluso en oban sin necesidad de estar observándoles, el viejo Wey seguía siendo estirado en algunas cosas, tal vez por primera vez se atrevería a aparecerse para intervenir, seguramente la chica caería de espaldas solo con verlo.. Si, era una buena idea, el "principito" había disfrutado demasiado estar cerca de ella, seguramente ya la tenía harta con tanta caballerosidad y nada de verdadera y pura diversión.

- "No deberías sacar conclusiones tan rápido Jordan, solo Molly sabe como se siente" – le hablo Satis con tono preocupado.

- En primer lugar Satis, te recuerdo que su nombre es EVA. En segundo, estoy seguro de que esta cansada de que sea tan correcto y aburrido, ella es una chica de aventuras, aventuras que NUNCA le dara Aikka. – contesto con evidente molestia, siempre acababan en una discusión cuando se trataba de ella.

- "Si no estas equivocado, entonces explícame porque esta tan feliz de verlo ahora mismo?"

No tardo en voltear ni un segundo para notar que en la esfera en que miraba a la chica, la misma corría hacia la entrada del hangar para quedar frente a su Nourasiano favorito y tomarlo de la mano para que viera lo que ella denomino su "obra de arte". Apretó inconscientemente la mandíbula, ella tomaba su mano con mucha suavidad y el respondía el gesto de la misma manera, como una estúpida pareja de enamorados… Quiso dejar de mirar, llevaba las dos semanas que el príncipe había estado hasta ahora en la tierra vigilándolos a ambos de cerca, asegurándose de que el primero no tomara ventaja de su estadía y cercanía. Pero todo salía natural entre ellos, como si intencionalmente lo hicieran para molestarlo.

- "Te lo estas tomando demasiado personal Jordan. Ella es una jovencita encantadora, es normal que se interesen en ella, debes dejarla ser feliz y decidir" – otro consejo de la lista de millones que hasta ese momento le había dicho a su sucesor intentando ayudarlo a entrar en razón y había sido ignorado.

El actual Avatar desintegro la esfera en la que miraba lo que ocurría en la tierra y salió hacia los jardines que colindaban a su habitación, necesitaba aire fresco, relajarse y pensar con claridad, era consciente de que su estado de ánimo afectaba fuertemente al planeta madre. Respiro profundamente intentando mantener la compostura que su puesto requería, no podía enfurruñarse simplemente porque el principito estaba cerca de ella, tenía que entender que aunque no le gustara –que ciertamente detestaba la idea- Eva quería ver al Nourasiano. Existía la posibilidad de que ahora que lo vio comenzara a extrañarlo más a el…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aikka Pov **

(Normalmente escribo en tercera persona, es la primera vez que intentare esto, si de plano consideran queda muy mal avísenme para modificar el capítulo QnQ…. PDE: _Las letras en cursiva son el sub consiente de Aikka_)

La sonrisa de Eva, como siempre, hace que valga la pena todo el estrés y la lluvia de preguntas que recibo en cada reunión o evento al que tengo que ir con el presidente de la coalición tierra. Me alegra haber conseguido que el padre de Eva asistiera conmigo a gran parte de las reuniones, pero sobre todo que el pudiera disuadir al presidente de que necesitaba descansar. ¿Qué hacía en el hangar de mi princesa entonces?... Simple… Necesitaba descansar… Del presidente y su intento de que me acercara de una manera no política a su hija Marion.

No pude evitar dar un suspiro de alivio al ver a Eva acercarse corriendo hacia mí para olvidarme por completo del coqueteo de aquella jovencita; nunca entenderé porque la insistencia de las mujeres terrestres de acercarse demasiado y buscar contacto y atención masculina, en Nourasia si hay interés de ambas partes comienza a hacerse la gala, presentándose primero el hombre y entablando una charla para hablar de dicho interés con el padre de la misma._ "Protocolo que te has saltado con la chica frente a ti", _me ataco mi conciencia. Ciertamente tenía un interés en Eva, pero completamente ignorado por la chica en cuestión.

- Aikka, despierta! – Eva agitaba su mano frente a mi rostro con una sonrisa que definitivamente conocía, esa era su sonrisa cuando tenía algo entre manos- estamos solos… -dijo casi en susurros tomándome del brazo y apretándolo contra sí; sentí un cosquilleo por la columna, en Nourasia nunca había tenido un contacto de ese tipo con ninguna fémina. Rogaba que no hubiera notado mi turbación - Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña carrera por los terrenos detrás de la empresa?...

- Que Rick este en la oficina de tu padre en junta no significa que no vaya a tardar en regresar… Además de que no sabemos a qué hora llegara Jannet – intente sonar lo más convincente posible, después de todo no la consideraba una guerrera Nourasiana por que se diera por vencida pronto.

- Oh vamos Aikka, donde quedo ese espíritu de aventura que tenías en Oban? –cruzo los brazos después de soltarme mientras sonreía… Definitivamente, tendría suerte si tardara más de 3 argumentos en ceder ante ella – Ya se… Canaan lo saco de tu cuerpo con magia Nourasiana antes de que vinieras y se lo comió para el desayuno –solo pude sonreír arqueando la ceja mientras ella reía, y justo cuando estaba por alegar que Jannet la mataría si no la esperábamos cuando agrego – te volviste igual de aburrido que Jordan.

Se que fui impulsivo, y que reaccionar de esa manera fue lo peor que se me pudo ocurrir hacer, pero ya inventaría una excusa sobre mi reacción… Simplemente la tome en brazos y deje en la cabina de la Crow para después llamar a G`dar. Eva simplemente me miro con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de contrariedad en el rostro; supuse no pude evitar mi rostro mostrara aunque fuese levemente lo mucho que me molesto su comentario.

- Quiere competencia princesa terrestre?... Adelante – sonreí mientras veía que me fruncía el seño con una media sonrisa.

- Vuelve a asustarme así, y no volverás a hablar con la Eva amable por mucho tiempo príncipe – me contesto mientras mantenía su expresión seria y molesta mientras escribía lo que esperaba era una nota para Jannet y Rick.

G`dar no tardó mucho en llegar frente al hangar en el que estábamos, subí a su lomo mientras Eva encendía su nave, definitivamente tendría que darle una buena explicación más tarde. En cuanto salió del hangar me miro con una sonrisa prepotente, y me hacía una seña con la cabeza de que la siguiera. Definitivamente, estaba algo molesta… _Tendremos que inventar una buena excusa para salir de este embrollo, porque decir "Quiero disculparme por mi actitud de antes Eva, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de tu ex artillero cuando piensas en el estando conmigo"… En definitiva sonara peor si lo dices en voz alta._ Por una vez le di la razón a mi conciencia sin rechistar, me había quedado sin argumentos y no quería tener conflictos internos en mi cabeza a mitad de la carrera, mi sub consiente ya tendría suficiente tiempo para torturarme el resto del dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YO SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS NI DE NADA EN ESTE UNIVERSO, PERO JURO QUE HICE MI ESFUERZO POR NO QUEDARLES TAN MAL (tan es la palabra mágica...) CON ESTE CAPITULO.

EN EL PRIMER BORRADOR QUE TENIA (y que murio junto con mi laptop...(Descansa en paz Momotarou-chii... Te fuiste, y te llevaste contigo no solo mis borradores... Tambien mis peliculas y mi manga de Princess Tutu TT^TT)) JORDAN IVA A APARECERCE FRENTE A UNA ESCENA SEMI ROMANTICA DE AIKKA Y EVA... PERO COMO YA NO SUPE QUE TANTAS COSAS HICE Y DESHICE PARA LLEGAR AHI, DECIDI PONERLO DE ESTA MANERA E INTENTAR PONER ESA ESCENA EN EL CAPITULO 9 O 10.

Si tienen criticas o sugerencias sera un placer atenderlas.

**Arabela18: **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero te entrego tu capitulo (que si bien es corto) creo que muestra aunque sea un poco mas las emociones de Aikka y Jordan. De verdad espero sea de tu agrado... Y te informo, que Marion, si bien es un personaje creado por mi igual que Jannet, tendra algo que ver con mis ideas a futuro, estoy segura que alguna vez te has topado como chicas que tienen la personalidad de la chica y te aseguro que es posible que la odies tanto como la ames, al igual que a Jannet .u.


	9. Chapter 9

COMO TODOS SABEMOS, OBAN STAR RACERS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA.

Capitulo 8

.:: Conflictos internos …? (Parte 2) ::.

**Pov Eva.**

- Espero que Aikka haya disfrutado de sus 5 minutos de perder la cabeza y darme esos sustos porque si llego a pensar era agresiva durante Oban… NO TIENE IDEA DE LO QUE LE ESPERA- dije después de cerrar la cabina y encender los motores, aun cuando sabía que no me escuchaba.

Realmente me preocupe por la expresión en su rostro cuando mencione a Jordan, nunca había visto a Aikka molesto… Bueno… Fue parecido cuando Aikka me pidió nos alejáramos en Oban, pero todo eso era cosa de los Krogs! … Tanta seriedad y termina solo queriendo verme nerviosa y aceptando como si nada la carrera… -Adiós a la Eva amable, príncipe… Saluda a la Eva que te pateara el trasero… - dije mientras encendía mi reproductor de música. _Creo que más bien deberías decir "Adiós a la Eva que amable y perdidamente enamorada de ti y hola a la Eva que si no se va con cuidado arruinara por completo las cosas contigo"_; me contesto mi conciencia, que extrañamente hablaba como Jannet…

Sali del hangar y le sonreí orgullosa, dijera mi conciencia que me arrepentiría de ello o no, el príncipe pagaría por provocarme; le hice una seña para que me siguiera a los terrenos tras la empresa, normalmente los usábamos para entrenar a los principiantes y asegurarnos que no dañaran nada valioso, asi que había suficiente espacio para una buena carrera.

Después de ir unos Kilómetros más lejos del hangar -pasando la pista de entrenamiento 3- se notaba a la perfección la pista de principiantes, abrí la cabina para que pudiera escucharme – 3 vueltas completas a la pista… Sin armas, solo velocidad príncipe…. Ganemos la carrera con honor- le dije con tanta seriedad que por su cara lo sorprendió; tenía el semblante un tanto serio y los hombros tensos… Se le marcaban más los músculos en esa camisa, le queda muy bien el azul marino.

"_Planeta tierra a Eva, poco te falta para comenzar a babear, ya estas sonrojada… Y EL LO NOTO!, DIOS SANTO MIRA PARA OTRO LADO, MIRA PARA OTRO LADO TONTA!"_

Definitivamente tenía un problema, tan embobada estaba mirándolo que lo noto. Lo volví a ver por el rabillo del ojo y tenía una sonrisa ladina mientras cruzaba los brazos, me mordí el labio para controlarme, la Eva que está enamorada de él se tendría que quedar quieta o perdería a propósito con tal de verlo un poco más…

**Fin Pov. Eva**

Aikka sin dudas había pillado a Eva mirándolo fijamente, la simple idea de que estuviera interesada en el más que como amigos le daba una sensación de cosquilleo en la espalda. El rubor en sus mejillas lo hizo considerar con más seriedad su cometido, hacer que la chica fuera consciente de lo que sentía hacia su persona y el deseo de que el sentimiento fuese reciproco.

Se colocaron en el puesto de salida; Eva había activado el sistema de conteo de salida por control remoto. Esperando que Jannet encontrara la nota y se le ocurriera tomar el cohete rocket en vez de caminar para encontrarlos.

La canción "Color" de MARIA (Op.1 de FREEZING), como música de fondo, aunque se encontraba a punto de acabar cuando arrancaron, consiguiendo Eva una leve ventaja al arrancar a toda potencia guiada por la adrenalina de poder correr contra el moreno de nuevo, ahora estando segura de que no habría intervenciones. Tenía un cosquilleo en las palmas de sus manos cuando lo vio tomar la primer curva antes que ella, no tenía idea de que habían hecho Aikka y G`dar durante el tiempo que no se vieron, pero definitivamente el escarabajo era mucho más rápido que en las carreras de Oban, sin mencionar que el príncipe se había vuelto mucho más intrépido.

Cuando comenzó la siguiente canción en su reproductor de música no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de todas las canciones que tenía en ese aparato –que sin dudas superaban las 300-, debía ser esa que su mejor amiga jura la representa perfectamente en sus sentimientos sobre el joven príncipe Nourasiano.

-Si no fueras mi mejor amiga estarías muerta para la hora de la cena Jannet – dijo entre dientes cuando por un descuido causado por la dichosa canción casi se sale de la pista, con el rostro cubierto de un escarlata que competía en intensidad con el que tenía en su cabello.

Aunque sin dudas no era para menos su nerviosismo. Jannet tiene gustos musicales peculiares, y siempre está buscando nuevas bandas para no cantar lo mismo todo el tiempo los días de Karaoke, pero el grupo 2ne1 es el descubrimiento del que más estaba orgullosa, y que igualmente usaba más para molestar a la chica de ojos rojos.

Su cabina se llenó con ese ritmo conocido para ella, no supo que la ponía más nerviosa, haber sonreído momentáneamente por dicha canción, o que había sincronizado su reproductor de música con las bocinas de la pista, por lo que Aikka estaba escuchando también "Gotta be You"…

Después de las primeras silabas de la canción en voz de CL*, el moreno volteo a mirarla un poco sorprendido; no creía que Eva escuchara esa clase de música. Supuso tendría mucho que ver con cierta chica de ojos grises; había escuchado la música que les gustaba a ambas chicas durante la última semana y media, al poco tiempo de estar en la tierra descubrió que en la misma existían una gran variedad de lenguas, por lo que decidió debería aprenderlas todas a la brevedad –trabajo que le costó simplemente 4 días, puesto que la antigua lengua Nourasiana era mucho más complicada- y evitar algún choque comunicativo con la junta del consejo terrestre que tendría antes de partir de regreso a Nourasia. Haciendo memoria recordó que esa canción se la había mostrado Jannet en la visita a la playa, después de contarle ya conocía todas las lenguas de su planeta.

Mientras tanto Eva se debatía –moviendo los labios en las silabas de Minzy*-, entre dar media vuelta para buscar a su amiga… Y tal vez terminar en la cárcel por homicidio antes de la comida… O intentar fingir que le daba lo mismo y acelerar a fondo para ganar esa carrera.

Activar la Hiperpropulsión en periodos cortos para no dejar que Aikka la dejara tan atrás durante las curvas; Stan y Koji estarían orgullosos de saber había hecho su tarea y estudiado –aunque fuera solo por partes- el manual de su Qrow.

Sonrió pasando de largo a Aikka en una pirueta que aprendió de su madre… Mientras se permitía a si misma cantar la parte de Dara*, con las bocinas de la pista y las de su cabina seria imposible la escuchara de cualquier manera.

**Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba… Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba…**

**Esto no acaba hasta que…**

**Incluso si tu amor me destruye y me lastima…**

**Para mi tu eres el único**

**MI AMOR EMPEZO CONTIGO Y TERMINARA CONTIGO**

Eva paso justo al lado de Aikka, mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras aun cantaba. El chico por su lado solo atino a tomar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al considerar esa frase iva directamente dirigida a su persona, aunque la simple idea era un incentivo para alcanzarla e intentar corroborarlo.

**Aquí estoy esperándote debes ser tu. No…**

**El único para mi… Oh, oh oh…**

**Debes ser tu… No…**

**Debes ser tu el único a mi lado**

El moreno había aprendido a hacer piruetas y al igual que ella, hechizos cortos para incrementar la velocidad de G`dar por algunos segundos para tomar algo de ventaja sin agotarse el o su amigo. Lo que se supone era una carrera, se había vuelto alguna clase de intrincada danza entre ellos.

**Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba… Debes ser tu…**

**Enciérrame de nuevo en tu veneno**

**Esta realidad sin ti es demasiado cruel**

Ahora el había pasado en una pirueta con las alas de G`dar cerradas sobre ella, haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo por su columna debido a la preocupación e inconscientemente haciéndola frenar un poco para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

**Es muy difícil pero no me importa**

**Puedo ser como un zorro con nueve vidas**

**Incluso si me quiebras cientos de veces con furiosas ondas**

**No importa lo que digan los demás **

**No me importa nada de eso**

Mientras tanto, Jannet estaba llegando junto a Rick a la pista lanzando humo por las orejas y ruborizada al nivel de un extintor de incendios; cuando llego y vio la nota de su amiga envió un mensaje al celular a Rick para que fueran juntos a por los "malos amigos" –en sus palabras-, con lo que no contaba es que el ex piloto subiera en Rocket Seat que tenía Eva en el hangar y la hiciera subir teniendo que abrazarlo por la cintura. Estaba dispuesta a gritarles por los altavoces hasta que escucho con atención la canción y noto la serie de piruetas que hacían ambos.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlos terminar la carrera, ya podrás desollarlos vivos cuando acabe – le dijo antes de revolverle un poco el cabello y bajar de esa improvisada estación para tomar asiento a las pequeñas gradas.

- …Deja de tratarme como una niña… Idiota.. –dejo de mirar como su espalda se alejaba a paso lento de donde ella estaba, para volver a la carrera con las mejillas sonrojadas, acomodándose la castaña melena y dándole apoyo moral a su amiga –y a si misma- cantando también desde su lugar. Aunque no le había dicho aun a Eva, ambas estaban enamoradas de chicos complicados.

**Pues aún no termina la canción que bailamos juntos**

**Te estoy gritando justo ahora**

**"****VOLVAMOS A COMO ERA ANTES, VAMOS"**

**Regresar al pasado, regresar al principio XO**

**Te odie tanto por decirme tan fríamente que era el final**

**Y por mas que trato de borrarte sigo dibujándote**

**Debes ser tu pero no logro superarte**

**Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba… Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba…**

**Esto no acaba hasta que…**

Los dos chicos en la carrera no podían parar de sonreír por más que lo intentaran, se extrañaban… Demasiado, y que las cosas fuesen tan bien en comparación con la primer carrera que tuvieron era para ambos un augurio de mas momentos juntos. Sus corazones palpitaban a toda potencia, la adrenalina corriendo por cada nervio.

Rick sonrió notando la intensidad en ambos chicos, admitía que extrañaba las carreras, pero el accidente en las preliminares de la gran carrera había dañado más de lo que esperaba su mente. Aunque ahora mismo había otra cosa que lo hacía sentir los nervios y ansiedad en su cuerpo, una chica de ojos grises que con disimulados coqueteos lo conseguía desestabilizar al punto de regresarlo a sentirse un chico de preparatoria. No podía seguírselo negando, había química.

**Si incluso tu amor me destruye y me lastima**

**Para mi tu eres el único**

**Mi amor comenzó contigo y terminara contigo**

**Aquí estoy esperándote**

**Debes ser tu… NO…**

**El único para mi… Oh, oh oh…**

**El único para mi.. Oh, oh oh…**

**Debes ser tu quien este a mi lado**

Solo faltaban metros para alcanzar la meta, ambos aceleraron lo mas que pudieron…

- EMPATE!- sonó la voz de Jannet por el altavoz.

Aikka y Eva bajaron de sus transportes con la respiración agitada, mirándose fijamente a los ojos encontrándose azul contra rojo en una batalla que ni siquiera sabían de que trataba.

Fue cosa de unos segundos que el moreno corrió y la abrazo alzándola un poco del piso, susurrando levemente "Lamento haberte hecho enojar, Eva". Correspondiendo ella la acción a los pocos instantes negando con la cabeza "No importa, yo también fui una tonta".

Un elegante auto negro se estaciono al lado de las gradas bajo la vista de la castaña y el azabache, notando como bajaba una chica aproximadamente de la edad de la primera mencionada, cabello largo y negro perfectamente arreglado en una trenza francesa, usando un coqueto blusón rojo que llegaba arriba de medio muslo y unos pantalones ajustados en verde militar, completando su atuendo con unos botines negros, mirando en dirección a la pista.

Jannet por inercia dirigió la vista hacia su ropa, una camiseta holgada sin mangas, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis, su cabello hecho un desastre debido a que lo traía suelto y el viento a la altura donde se encontraba no la ayudaba, por inercia se sintió un tanto inferior a ella. Notando a donde se dirigían sus ojos vio como Aikka y Eva aún no se separaban de su abrazo. Si ella estaba avergonzada, Eva pediría que se la tragara la tierra cuando notara las fachas en las que estaba. Sus pantalones de mecánico llenos de pintura igual que las feas botas que usaba para trabajar, lo único restable era que tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta –que supuso se había hecho antes de empezar la carrera por el calor- y el top negro con estoperoles que ella le había regalado.

Bajo hecha una furia cuando la vio caminar hacia Rick, ya tenía mucha competencia con años de experiencia que no tenía para sumarle otra que tuviera su edad. Cuando logro llegar noto la prepotencia con la que ella la miraba, si esa chica no se iva con cuidado conocería su mal carácter a fondo.

- Señorita, lamento decirle que este es un terreno de práctica. Si está buscando a alguien no creo que esa persona se encuentre en este lugar. – le dijo Rick cuando la azabache estaba frente a el, viendo de reojo como Jannet casi tropieza por intentar llegar antes que ella.

- Muy buenas tardes señor Tunderbolt. – dijo con elegancia colocándose un mechon rebelde tras la oreja – En realidad, estoy buscando al príncipe Aikka. Llame al hotel donde se hospeda y me informaron que salio, deduje que vendría a darle un paseo a su montura.

- Aikka acaba de terminar una carrera, no creo que se encuentre en las condiciones ideales para recibirla. – mentalmente agradeció que el Qrow de Eva estuviera cubriendo la escena que ambos estaban representando.- yo puedo darle el recado…

- Marion, señor Tunderbolt, mi nombre es Marion Krauz – dijo sonriendo al notar mi sorpresa, era la hija del presidente Krauz. Del pequeño bolso que cargaba saco un sobre en tono hueso con bordes en dorado – Si no es mucha molestia, podría entregarle esta invitación a su majestad?... Dígale que puede llevar a los invitados que guste, mientras vistan apropiadamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

sHHabemus capitulo nuevo XD

COMO NOTARON TENGO 4 NOMBRES CON SEÑALAMIENTO EN EL FIC, ELLAS SON LAS CANTANTES DE 2NE1, QUE OBVIAMENTE TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN XDD

J Lamento haberme tardado, pero la inspiración es tan caprichosa que la verdad me esta matando ultimamente e_e ... En fin, se que últimamente estoy metiendo muchas canciones, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, me inspira la música y de verdad que me parecio una cancion adecuada para este capitulo, digo... No creo que se esperaran la química ocultada con fraternidad entre Rick y Jannet, que obviamente, es bastante menor que el... Lograran profundizar o ambos se haran los tontos y dejaran que pase por miedo al que diran?.. Ya apareció Marion... Y debo confesar que la amo y la odio al mismo tiempo!, es bien payasa, orgullosa y prepotente, pero juro que tiene sus motivos! XDD .

En fin... Me pondre a contestarles sus review

Tesa 23: Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo! Ya lei tu capitulo, pero no recuerdo si si te pude dejar Review, aprobechando que estoy aqui revisare. Espero este capitulo tambien te guste, me emocione mucho cuando lei tu review y me dije a mi misma "mi misma, deja de esperar a que venga la inspiracion y corre a buscarla, amordazala y no dejes que se vaya hasta que termines este capitulo" XD.

: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!, no tenia idea que alguien con la app la leyera -no es como si supiera hasta que lo mencionaste que había app (que por cierto ya tengo XDD)- , te dejo este capitulo, espero te guste y no cause molestia mi amor por la musica. Aunque espero que puedas escuchar la cancion mientras lees n_n


	10. Chapter 10

TODOS LO SABEMOS, OBAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA HECHA SIN FINES DE LUCRO ALGUNO, CON EL MERO PROPÓSITO DE ENTRETENER AL LECTOR Y LOCA ESCRITORA

CAPITULO 10

ESCUCHA CON EL CORAZÓN

Cuando la chica de cabello negro subio de nuevo a su auto y se fue, Jannet se plantó frente a Rick con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. El azabache solo arqueo la ceja mirándola fijamente, era obvio que estaba enojada.

-… Coqueto… - dijo con frialdad y comenzó a correr a donde se encontraba su amiga.

Rick simplemente hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro, sabiendo que después de esa escena sería un día lleno de silencios incomodos. Entendía que tenía fama de coquetear con las mujeres que se le topaban, pero no era para tanto como para coquetear con una niña rica.

Mientras tanto, Jannet se regañaba a si misma por ser tan impulsiva y decirle algo así. El que fuera un coqueto de primera no significaba que su cortesía y amabilidad debía mal interpretarse, pero a sabiendas de que por el momento no podría arreglarlo decidió que buscaria una solución mas tarde, después de todo, la imagen frente a ella le saco una sonrisa dulce que transformaría en perversa a los pocos instantes.

Aikka y Eva aún estaban abrazados. No lo resistió, saco el celular del bolsillo y capturo la imagen sin que se dieran cuenta, antes de chocar su mano contra la carrocería de la Qrow consiguiendo un sonido sordo que saco a ambos chicos de su momentánea burbuja rosa.

- Como ambos ya se divirtieron y relajaron… Es hora de que caigan en la realidad y sepan que por su mal chiste de no esperarme y hacerme venir hasta aca por ustedes, desde mañana hasta dentro de dos semanas -apunto a su amiga con el dedo índice- Eva usara solo la ropa que yo le indique -sus ojos enfocaron al moreno y le apunto de igual manera- y Aikka tendrá que enseñarme a usar su montura. Es lo mínimo que me deben! -acabó cruzando los brazos, y mirando con frialdad a los mencionados.

Eva no podía crear un argumento coherente, su cerebro estaba muy ocupado recapitulando y analizando los momentos antes de la interrupción de su amiga; era ella, o ¿todo eso parecía la reconciliación entre una pareja?. Aikka al contrario, estaba relajado -por no decir mas bien, resignado- y accedió al instante, sin poner mas obstáculos además de que G'dar no permitía que nadie mas que el lo montara sin poner resistencia, pero podría conseguir su confianza para que el escarabajo decidiera si quería llevarla de paseo o no.

- Por cierto Aikka, una chica presumida vino a dejarte un recado con Rick.-agachando la mirada lo tomo por los hombros- El presidente Krauz te contaminó,¿no es verdad?, quiere que te juntes con los estirados, aburridos y creídos de la alta sociedad, ¿verdad?... Aikka, amigo, no nos dejes por esos bobos, los días no serán tan divertidos sin ti -suplico poniendo su mejor cara de borrego a medio morir-

- Aikka, no sabía eras amigo de Marion Krauz. -dijo Rick–que recién se unía al grupo-mientras le extendía el sobre- me tome la libertad de abrirlo... Es una invitación para su fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado.

- La señorita Marion es bastante amable. -respondió el moreno leyendo rápidamente la misma, con cierto fastidio al verse obligado políticamente a asistir. - no tengo muchos amigos aquí y me queda poco tiempo antes de regresar a Nourasia. Sería un honor para mi, si pudieran acompañarme... –completo con una semi sonrisa en el rostro-

Jannet grito emocionada, y tomo al chico del brazo diciéndole que ella quería ayudarle a elegir que usaría, con la doble intención de no estar tan cerca del mayor, consiguiendo que el objetivo de su desdén suspirara desganado, otra vez, pensando que definitivamente no debió salir de su cama esa mañana. Eva por otro lado, intentaba calmar los latidos apresurados de su corazón; los brazos de Aikka eran protectores, cálidos, pero a pesar de la fuerza que sin dudas tenía el agarre había sido delicado, como si el temiese lastimarla. Una sonrisa boba se escapó de sus labios mientras lo miraba hablar con su amiga castaña.

- Si lo miras tanto de esa manera tendrás mucho que explicarle, ¿sabes? – dijo cerca de su oreja Rick, consiguiendo que la chica diera un salto asustada.

- Y si tu no me asustas de esa manera nunca lo notara!– respondió con enojoy algo sonrojada, antes de empujarlo levemente y unirse a la animada platica un poco más lejos de ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jordan golpeo con fuerza el pilar a su lado y un temblor sacudió las tierras de Oban. No podía soportar esa sensación de impotencia que corría por sus venas y entumía su cuerpo lentamente. El príncipe estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Se puso en cuclillas intentando tranquilizarse, debía recordarse que no era más un humano, ahora era el Avatar y si no se mantenía en control, todo por lo que se sacrificó caería por el peso de su imprudencia.

No contuvo la risa irónica que se le formo en la garganta, al darse cuenta que estar pensando como los grandes espíritus esperaban hiciera todo el tiempo. Mantenía su personalidad controlada en las reuniones con los demás planetas, pensaba con cabeza fría y considerando todas las posibilidades. Pero toda la prudencia y sabiduría que había conseguido se iba a lastre cuando su amiga terrestre entraba en el panorama. Aceptaba que no podía evitarlo, pensar en ella, ver su sonrisa traía de regreso al Jordanhumano, perdidamente enamorado e impulsivo como segundo nombre.

Inhalo un par de veces antes de relajar su postura y calmar sus emociones lo suficiente. El cielo del planeta madre había comenzado a manchase de negro por la poca calma con la que tenía su cabeza.

"Creo que es hora de comenzar a meditar, Jordan"

- Por una vez, te doy la razón Satis… -respondió secamente antes de sentarse y comenzar a trabajar en su relajación completa. Si un beneficio tenía el ser Avatar era que podía ver con mayor facilidad las posibilidades frente a si, y para él, meditar daba como resultado un Oban en calma, y tal vez, una idea para acercarse a Eva.

"A estas alturas deberías saber si Eva no siente lo mismo por ti"

La voz de Satis lo hizo sacar un bufido de irritación. Pero la espina de la duda estaba ya muy profundo, el ex Avatar tenía un punto, aun no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de la chica terrestre, después de todo, había visto a Aikka, pero no lo había visto a él. Tal vez ese pequeño detalle era el que hacia la diferencia entre ellos.

Pero, ¿cómo acercarse? No tenía una buena excusa para aparecerse en la tierra frente a ella, aunque bueno, ella debía de extrañarlo aunque fuese un poco, ¿no? Podría también, admitir que el la echaba de menos y deseaba verla. Negó soltando un suspiro de frustración, eso sería como lanzarse de un helicóptero sin paracaídas, una hipotética muerte segura. Debía ser más inteligente, utilizar su ventaja como Avatar en la mejor oportunidad; tenía que admitir que las cosas fluían con naturalidad entre el "principito" y la chica, pero de su parte, estaba el hecho del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Sin mencionar la información que tenia del moreno gracias a sus propios padres.

Una sonrisa ladina, ya tenía la manera de hacer que las cosas entre ellos se volvieran turbulentas para darle oportunidad de entrar en la jugada. Después de todo, a su amiga de ojos rojos no le gustaría demasiado saber que al príncipe Nourasiano le estaban presentando damas de su corte, para que eligiera entre ellas una futura reina.

"El príncipe Aikkaestá jugando limpio Jordan, ese tipo de cosas es como hacer trampa. El amor y las trampas no son compartibles."

- Satis, no es trampa contarle a Eva lo que el príncipe está escondiendo.- dijo levantándose y mirando al horizonte- La reina Nuri intenta convencer al rey Lao de que su hijo debe elegir con quien vivir su vida, pero no se está seguro si se le permitirá casarse con alguien fuera de la corte–completo con seriedad- aun si Eva está enamorada de Aikka, es mi deber como amigo contarle que existe posibilidad de que no puedan estar juntos.

"El corazón de una dama nunca se gana de esa manera muchacho. Pero haz como gustes, al final, nunca me escuchas"

El refunfuño de Satis causo una carcajada risueña en Jordan, pocas veces escuchaba a su antecesor frustrado en tal medida. Sin embargo, una parte de él lo incitaba a escucharlo esta vez, como una alarma de emergencia que le informaba que de hacer lo contrario las cosas terminarían mal. Choco la frente contra el pilar a su lado en el templo.

¿Qué tal si Satis tenía razón?, ¿Lastimaría mas a Eva el que le contara sobre ello?,¿Debía esperar a que el príncipe decidiera contarle el mismo?...

Pero más importante¿Qué haría si Eva lo rechazaba por completo?

Le dejo tomar su primer beso, ¿lo hizo qué se sentía culpable de que tomara su lugar?

Demasiadas preguntas, pero ni una sola respuesta concisa.

_¡¿__Qui__é__n fue el papanatas que invento el amor y estos rid__í__culos problemas de romance?!-_pensóJordan chocando su frente nuevamente con el pilar.

Estaba decidido, invocaría el alma de esa insensata persona para hablar seriamente con él… O ella en dado caso; y aprovechando, haría se le explicara cómo controlar lo que sentía, además de pistas para ganarse el corazón de la chica.

"Deja de perder el tiempo Jordan, te están llamando en el planeta Byrus"

Suspiro nuevamente colocándose la capucha de su toga, más tarde seguiría con esos problemas, el deber llamaba. Comenzó a rodearse de luz mientras en su mano volvía a crear una pequeña esfera de energía que le permitiese ver hacia la tierra, aun con todo su trabajo, no pensaba quitarles los ojos de encima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EVA`S POV**

Silencio incómodo y un ambiente tan tenso que podría cortarle la cabeza a alguien.

Nunca había visto a Jannet actuando de una manera tan seca y cortante con las personas, mucho menos con Rick.

Después de regresar al hangar para cambiarme -y tratar de calmar mi cabeza que solo pensaba en Aikka- fue que note la extraña actitud que tenían esos dos. Jannet se había quedado lo más cerca posible del vestidor y Rick estaba en la entrada del hangar, charlando con el moreno; ambos procurando no mirarse el uno al dispuesta a preguntar que ocurría, de no ser que cuando la tome del brazo para llamar su atención, ella solo negó con la cabeza y me abrazo.

- Déjalo así Eva, el metió la pata, que el lo arregle. – cuando deshicimos el abrazo, Jannet me tomo de la mano y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo. – la fiesta es en 2 días Aikka, ¿ya sabes que usaras?– solo pude negar en mi cabeza, que quisiera evitar el tema solo significaba que era algo importante.

- Pensaba usar mis ropas tradicionales, después de todo, es un evento formal y voy como representante de mi planeta. – contesto Aika con una sonrisa que me hizo bajar la mirada para no ruborizarme.

- Eso si que no amigo, es un evento de gala al que solo irán los grandes de la ciudad, y ya te han visto mucho con ese traje blanco.–la mire de reojo, su forma de evitar ver a Rick poniendo de excusa a Aikka no solucionaría sus problemas.- Necesitas algo que los sorprenda y yo sé exactamente que es. – me gire por completo a mirarla cuando termino de hablar, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que esa cara sonriente y ojos brillantes están planeando algo obscuro con lo cual distraerse.

- Deja al pobre muchacho en paz Jannet, que use lo que quiera. – golpee mentalmente a mi casi hermano. Si estaba peleado con mi amiga ojos grises, cortarla hablándole de esa manera tan seca solo conseguiría algo peor que tener que cenar con un Krog y fingir ser amable.

Todo paso demasiado rápido. Jannetle lanzo lo primero que encontró cerca, que para mala suerte de Rick, fue una llave inglesa, que de no ser por los reflejo de Aikka, y que este lo hubiese empujado seguramente le habría destrozado la cara.

Ella respiraba agitadamente apretando los puños; Aikka estaba realmente sorprendido, y no lo culpaba, Jannet casi nunca mostraba su verdadera fuerza. Rick por su parte la miraba desde el piso con el ceño fruncido, como esperando a que dijera algo o al menos se disculpara por su actitud.

- Si fueras más amable consideraría disculparme yo, ¡pero eres tan idiota que solo haces que quiera golpearte y quitarte esa sonrisa de hombre rudo, ¡patán! – salió corriendo del hangar, quise intentar alcanzarla pero Aikka me tomo del brazo con suavidad y negó levemente.

- Creo que lo mejor es dejarla sola por ahora, Eva – dijo con voz tranquila – además, quien debería ir a buscarla no eres tu – desvió su mirada hacia Rick, que sacudía la tierra de sus pantalones-

Me solté del agarre de Aikka y avance hacia Rick para empujarlo- No sé qué le hiciste a Jannet. Pero si estaba enojada contigo, nada ibas a resolver hablándole de esa manera –no quería mirarlo a los ojos porque le insistiría en que me contara que había pasado. En Oban había aprendido a la mala que algunas acciones se hacían con motivos que no podemos contar, y que en ocasiones nos vemos obligados a mentir.

- Es demasiado sensible, ella es quien se tiene que disculpar conmigo –me contesto cruzándose de brazos. Son un par te idiotas orgullosos.

- Eva, por más molesta que este Jannet, no creo que intentar herir a Rick sea la manera correcta de solucionarlo. – no pude evitar mirar a Aikka con sorpresa. Se notaba que no conocía muy bien a Rick, él podía ser un pelmazo si lo quería.

Me moleste, no pude evitarlo. Mi rostro seguramente no ocultaba mi estado de ánimo por el ceño fruncido con el que me regreso la mirada el moreno. Perfecta manera de arruinar un día que marchaba tan bien, Aikka defendiendo al pelmazo de mí casi hermano, de un ataque de mi casi hermana, causado porque el pelmazo antes mencionado no pudo o mejor dicho no quiso controlar su boca.

- ¡Son un par te tontos! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, tome mi asiento rocket y salí a toda velocidad de ahi; llenaría el tanque en alguna estación de servicios mientras buscaba a Jannet. Creía que Aikka era un poco más comprensivo, pero tal vez me equivoque. "Hombres, ¡todos son igual de idiotas!" pensé mientras pisaba el acelerador.

**END EVA`S POV**

Aikka suspiro viendo como la ojos rojos salía volando sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada. Masajeo el puente de su nariz tratando de mantener la calma, porque en ese instante, deseaba gritarle mil impropios al mundo. Eso se ganaba por entrar en discusiones ajenas.

- Espero que el que Eva este molesta ahora también conmigo, sea por una buena razón, Rick. – dijo volteando a mirarlo, el azabache tenía las manos hechas puño, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían blanquecinos; con frustración soltó un golpe hacia una de las puertas por las que ambas chicas habían salido. –¿valió la pena esta situación?

- Hay motivos, pero es algo que la chiquilla y yo debemos arreglar solos – contesto relajando su respiración. – comienzo a entender de primera mano cómo te sientes – murmuro por lo bajo, más para sí que para el chico, y aunque Aikka logro escucharle a la perfección decidió que lo más prudente era hacerse el obtuso en ese tema.

- Y, ¿qué es lo que haremos? – pregunto mirándolo con seriedad, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte del hombre- ¿vamos a buscarlas y tratar de arreglar esto?, ¿simplemente esperaremos aquí a que decidan perdonarnos? o ¿actuaremos como tontos y fingiremos nada paso?

Rick alzo las cejas con sorpresa por unos instantes, cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa arrogante – sabes príncipe, cuando recién te conocí pensé que eras un presuntuoso –el moreno sonrió de igual manera. – esas dos nunca se encontraran entre ellas. Jannet sabe esconderse, así que ira a los lugares menos sospechados. Además de que quiere estar sola, así que se moverá constantemente. –le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera fuera del hangar. – Eva ira recorriendo la zona, pensando que es imposible se fuera muy lejos porque va a pie. Seguramente buscara por los mismos terrenos de la empresa.

- Tú buscaras a Jannet en tu auto, y yo iré a por Eva –respondió afirmando y mirando el cielo- será mejor que nos apresuremos, lloverá pronto.

- A mí no me parece – Rick miro de igual manera el cielo, solo unas cuantas nubes pesadas, a sus ojos no parecían amenaza o problema.

- Llámalo, instinto de caballero Nourasiano–término con una sonrisa, mientras se agachaba a revisar que su cuchillo siguiera oculto en su tobillo bajo el pantalón. No consideraba que fuera a necesitarlo, pero era mejor estar precavido.

Un pequeño colguije comenzó a salir de su cuello. Algunos gramos del té que su madre le había entregado antes de partir, que aunque no consideraba fuera a necesitar, llevaba con el todo el tiempo. Era una mezcla hecha a partir de 2 plantas tradicionales en su planeta, no se necesitaban grandes cantidades para crear una buena taza de ese té sanador.

Miro al azabache un momento, analizando todo entre Jannet y Rick, llegando a la conclusión de que algo más que simple fraternidad o amistad ocurría entre esos dos.

- Rick, ¿tienes un pañuelo? – el hombre era su único amigo terrestre, le había apoyado y le alentaba todos los días a contarle sobre sus sentimientos a Eva, así que aprovecharía esta oportunidad para darle un empujón.

El azabache solo lo miro con la ceja arqueada y le extendió el pañuelo que tenía en el realidad nunca lo usaba, pero por costumbre lo llevaba consigo todos los días.

Aikka abrió el paquete que tenía colgando del cuello, y coloco un poco de esencia en el pañuelo – es un té medicinal, su función principal es aliviar dolores, pero también ayuda a relajar el cuerpo. No estoy seguro si lo necesitaran, pero es mejor estar prevenidos. – completo el moreno extendiéndole de regreso el objeto.

- ¿No te parece una dosis muy pequeña para dos personas? – le contesto guardando con cuidado el pañuelo.

- Es un medicamento fuerte, lo que te di es lo justo que necesitaras para 2 tazas. – prefería esperar a contarle el resto de información sobre la dichosa esencia. Tanto Rick como Jannet, a sus ojos, necesitaban comenzar a ser más honestos entre ellos.

ParaAikka, era increíblemente tonto que no hablaran sobre cómo se sentían. En Nourasia era más que normal ver parejas cuyas edades distaban mucho; sus mismos padres eran uno de los casos. El rey Lao, según el calendario humano, era 14 años mayor a la reina Nuri. Los Nourasianos no ponían peros cuando encontrabas tu "lazo"; una unión con otra alma tan fuerte que, aunque se intenta es imposible de romper. Un Nourasiano podría pasar toda su vida buscando su "lazo", pero según las leyendas, este solo aparecía en el momento indicado, con la persona indicada para ti. No era algo que podría forzarse a aparecer, mucho menos a quien te unía, por lo que no era extraño que algunas personas en su planeta no fuesen nativos del lugar.Él pensaba en la posibilidad de que el lazo estuviera atando a esos dos, y ni siquiera lo notaran.

Evito ir más lejos con ese hilo de pensamiento, no quería analizar las posibilidades de que Eva fuera o no su propio lazo.

Dejo de lado todo ello para subir con agiles saltos sobre el Hangar para obtener un mejor rango de visión.

Eva tenía la posibilidad de moverse rápido, pero había muchos árboles y lugares donde sería posible esconderse en lo que pudo ver de los terrenos, así que no debería ir a una alta velocidad. Tenía, por su parte, la opción de llamar a G`dar y buscarla desde el cielo, pero conociendo a la chica tan bien como la conocía, en cuanto notara a su montura acercarse huiría, sin darle la posibilidad de atraparla, posibilidad que claramente tenia si actuaba con sigilo y discreción.

Si bien la chica había partido a toda velocidad, y varios minutos antes que él, con su velocidad y siendo prudente la alcanzaría pronto.

Eva por su parte, refunfuñaba mientras llamaba a su amiga entre gritos. Ambas amaban perder el tiempo en los campos de entrenamiento –escapándose de los deberes y las juntas formales que arreglaba su padre, principalmente-. Pasando la pista de entrenamiento donde tuvo su carrera con Aikka, había alrededor de 3 hectáreas de terreno destinado para fiestas elegantes al aire libre y para practicar aterrizajes desde grandes alturas – ideas del viejo Don, no quería que ninguno de sus pilotos sufriera problemas con caídas libres como su hija en Oban- . Varios Sauces y pinos adornaban los campos, su amiga castaña y ella solían subirse a los árboles para tener "platicas de chicas… sin Rick" en ellos.

Ahora que lo analizaba, era la primera vez en años que se sentía en completaconfianza con una chica, en el orfanato solo hablaba con algunos muchachos, y en Oban, solo hizo amigas hasta el final y que obviamente, no era capaz de verlas con tanta frecuencia como la que una chica de su edad necesitaba.

¡El ejemplo perfecto era ese momento!

Justo cuando más necesita compañía femenina para –por fin- hablar sobre Aikka y si sería bueno declarársele a pesar de la posibilidad de que su amistad terminara en el basurero, o que tuviera ya a alguien especial esperándole en Nourasia.

Freno de golpe gritando por pura frustración, además de todo, Jannet había apagado su teléfono ¿Cómo esperaba que la encontraran si no ponía de su parte?

Claro… No quería ser encontrada.

Encendió el motor de nuevo para seguir buscando, puede que tardara horas en ello, pero al menos eso era mejor a silencios incomodos por parte de ella y Aikka. Pensaba que seguramente la comida de la tierra le había dañado el cerebro al príncipe, ponerse de lado de Rick cuando se sabe que es un orgulloso, prepotente y arrogante… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba más, puede que Jannet también tuviese que ver con la pelea y no sea simplemente la idea le hizo sentir un escalofrió por la columna.

¡¿Y si se había peleado con Aikka sin verdaderos motivos?!

Si todo ese drama había sido en vano mataría a sus casi hermanos, para después suicidarse, no había otra opción, no podría ver al Nourasiano sin que se le cayese la cara de vergüenza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Rick conducía esquivando autos por la carretera, no era un hombre tonto, y conocía a Jannet mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

Si había lugares donde podía estar, entre ellos y encabezando la lista, era el enorme parque de la ciudad-lugar donde Eva los presento- y el mismo lugar donde ella por accidente le había dado a entender que tenía sentimientos por él hacía unos meses.

Al ser un lugar tan grande y lleno de vegetación tenía muchos sitios para ocultarse, y si no iba con cuidado, perderse. Tenía la certeza de que estaba en ese lugar, ya que la tonta había dejado la mochila en el hangar ycomo mucho, en sus bolsillos, tendría dinero para comprar algún refresco o tomar un autobús, dinero que conociéndola, había gastado en lo primero intentando refrescarse por el calor. Debía estar por comenzar a tener hambre, eran casi las 3 de la tarde. Cuando la encontrara la llevaría a su departamento a que comieran algo y trataran de hablar las cosas. Si la veía muy tensa prepararía el té que el muchacho le había dando antes.

Jannet era varios años más joven, tenía que entender que simplemente no estaba bien lo que sentía por él, que seguramente era solo un enamoramiento juvenil, simple admiración, y que pronto encontraría a un chico más cercano a su edad.

Suspiro con pesadez haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás aprovechando la luz roja en el semáforo. Tenía que ser un adulto, nada de actuar como un adolescente encaprichado; pero simplemente se le hacía imposible ignorar que en el fondo deseaba que la chica de ojos grises hubiese sido de una generación más cercana a la suya.

Dulce ironía de la vida, la chica que le haría dejar de estar de fiesta diario o bebiendo al menos 3 cervezas por noche nomas pusiera un pie en casa, llegase a su vida estando por rozar 26* años, mientras que ella apenas estaba en sus 17 primaveras recién cumplidas.

¿En qué momento ambos cruzaron la línea de fraternidad?

Cuando el semáforo cambio a verde arranco a una menor velocidad, pensando en que tal vez su amigo Nourasiano se sentía de la misma manera con Eva. Frustrado, lleno de nervios y dolores de cabeza causados por uno mismo.

Si cuando corría en los desiertos de lo que una vez fue Nuevo México le hubieran dicho que se enamoraría de una chica mucho más joven que él, y que estaría en esta rebuscada situación, habría molido a golpes a él o la inconsciente. Después de todo, él era demasiado "genial" para tonterías de ese tipo. Sonrió de medio lado pensando en la paliza que Jannet le habría propinado de haberle conocido en sus años más ególatras e irresponsables, sin duda lo habría puesto en cintura con su personalidad, y posiblemente habría insistido hasta el cansancio para que ella aceptara salir con él.

Estaciono en una de las entradas del parque, y tal como Aikka había mencionado, estaba comenzado a llover. Si no se apresuraba en encontrar a la chica pronto ambos pescarían un enorme resfriado, o peor, ambos acabarían totalmente perdidos en ese lugar.

Solo esperaba que ella en verdad estuviese bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se miraron el uno al otro por lo similar a una situación que habían pasado antes, ambos atrapados por la lluvia debajo de un árbol. El único detalle es que ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse molesta con el moreno por lo ocurrido en el hangar, mientras el, esperaba a que se calmara un poco para intentar hablar con ella sobre su "porque" de apoyar a Rick, evitando tener que mencionar sus sospechas sobre sus otros dos amigos.

Eva estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo reparando el pequeño corto circuito en su cohete–causado por el choque que tuvo contra el árbol donde se encontraban- . La chica insistía en no mirarlo aunque estuviera temblando de frio"_Nueva lecci__ó__n aprendida, no conducir a m__á__s de 80 km, con lluvia y un pr__í__ncipe terco tras de mi__"_ se dijo mentalmente intentando mantener su máscara de indiferencia hacia el Nourasiano.

- Eva… -dijo suavemente el chico tratando de no alterarla, recibiendo solo silencio como respuesta. Un poco confuso con ello, decidióinsistir – Eva, el que me ignores no resolverá este problema. – de nuevo solo silencio por parte de la chica- no sé exactamente que te molesto, pero créeme que no me agrada estar en esta situación contigo.

- Si no te agrada no debiste ponerte del lado del idiota de Rick –contesto de golpe, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Cuando noto un gesto de desagrado en su rostro–al verlo por el rabillo del ojo-, gesto que solo había visto dirigido aJordan, fue cuando supo que solo ella estaba empeorando las cosas. Después de todo, él estaba ahí, la había buscado y seguido para intentar solucionar el problema.

Tal vez ella si había exagerado solo un poco…

Rick y Jannet no eran las personas más pacientes, relajadas y comprensivas del mundo, en realidad,ese par eran un par de tontos orgullosos. Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, podría ser que Aikka quería evitar que ella se metiera en esa discusión, incluso se atrevió a ir más lejos y pensar que deseaba protegerla de sus dos hermanos y su pelea.

Se levantó dispuesta a hablar con el, pero un dolor un su tobillo le impidió hacerlo. Al parecer con el choque no solo su "bebe" había salido herido, estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos le había evitado prestar atención a la punzada de dolor. Aikka la miro cuando intento levantarse y se puso a su lado, sin decir nada, pero mostrando su preocupación por ella. Un destello azul broto de la punta de sus dedos antes de tocar la zona que tanto dolor le estaba causando.

- Tu tobillo está a punto de esguinzarse, no podrás caminar de regreso y no estoy seguro si tu juguete esta en forma para poder llevarnos. – evitaba mirarla a los ojos. No quería empeorar las cosas, ya habían sido suficientes peleas por un día para él.

- Podríamos hacerlo juntos, solo necesitaría ayuda para el acelerador y el freno… - contesto ella evitando también mirarlo, no tenía idea de cómo arreglar la situación o hacer que volviera a relajarse, además, de que la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo por la lluvia. - creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a mi casa, si mi padre me ve el tobillo así, y se entera porque paso, seguro me regresa al internado.

Aikka solo asintió y la ayudo a levantarse pasando el brazo de ella por sobre su hombro, y tomándola firmemente por la cintura. Al llegar al cohete vieron que, definitivamente seria el viaje más incómodo en la vida para ambos… Eva tenía que estar prácticamente sentada sobre las piernas de Aikka, para que este pudiera alcanzar los pedales y evitara lastimar a Eva. Habían pasado solo unos minutos antes de que comenzaran el viaje, Eva temblaba de frio, o eso pensaba Aikka, porque en realidad era un conjunto de cosas lo que la tenían de esa manera.

1.- El frio causado por estar empapada y recibir el aire fresco gracias a la velocidad en la que viajaban.

2.- Estar sentada sobre las piernas de Aikka.

3.- Que Aikka la abrazara con fuerza por la cintura, y que ella llevara una camisa que mostrara un poco su abdomen, por lo cual, sentía el cálido tacto del chico sobre su piel.

Sus hormonas parecía que estaban recreando la revolución francesa en su interior, ya que sentía tantos nervios y cosquilleo por su cuerpo, que en varias ocasiones casi caen del vehículo. Mantenían una velocidad constante, no tardarían tanto en llegar a casa de la chica, y aunque Aikka preferiría que no tuviese que ser así, después de vendar apropiadamente su tobillo, le serviría una taza de té, para asegurarse de que el daño creado por el choque se reparase por completo.

Cuando lograron llegar y estacionarse –milagrosamente bien- Aikka, aun con las negativas de Eva, la cargo para que cruzaran el obstáculo que representaría para ella subir los 3 escalones para estar finalmente frente a la puerta de la casa de la és de varios intentos –ya que Eva estaba tan nerviosa al sentir las manos de Aikka sosteniéndola como si fuera de porcelana- consiguieron entrar, el muchacho intento guiarla hacia el sillón, pero fue interrumpido por un leve agarre en su camiseta por parte de la chica.

- Estamos hechos una sopa Aikka, si no tomamos una ducha ten por seguro que nos enfermaremos. – evitaba mirarlo a la cara, no quería que viera el enorme sonrojo que sabía estaba sobre sus mejillas

- ¿Hechos una sopa? – pregunto el con una ingenuidad tan encantadora que Eva no pudo evitar sonreír como ella lo llamaría, "bobamente".

- Es un decir… Me refiero a que estamos tan empapados que escurrimos –dijo mirando el charco que comenzaba a formarse bajo ella- ¿vez?

Aikka solo voleo al piso como ella y soltó una risa ligera– somos unas…"sopas"– completo mirándola a los ojos sonriendo, causando que ella se sonrojara, pero que inconscientemente le regresara la mirada y soltara un leve suspiro. –¿qué haremos entonces, princesa de la tierra? – acoto, terminando con el silencio que para nada le era incómodo.

Eva solo se sonrojo y le dijo que cada cuarto tenía un baño propio, que podía usar el de su padre, y ella le daría de la ropa que dejaba Rick. Sin embargo, cuando quiso indicarle donde tomar una toalla y dejar la ropa que traía puesta, el muchacho se detuvo.

- Eva, con tu tobillo en ese estado, no creo que sea prudente que te deje sola... –menciono aun sosteniéndola.

La chica, como toda adolescente y gracias a sus alteradas hormonas, interpreto eso como un "voy a ducharme contigo", que no hizo más que conseguir sonrojarla y alterarla bastante.

- P-puedo hacerlo Aikka… N-n-no necesito ayuda pa-para duchar…me – mentalmente comenzó gritarse, no solo había sido una tonta cuando salió del hangar horas antes, ahora estaba actuando como si fuera patosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Genial!, en serio, Dios o lo que sea que esté ahí arriba… O tal vez…¿Cómo se llamaba el amigo de Eva?.. ¿Jackson?... ¿Jonathan?... Hay, quien sea, me importa un pepino pero en verdad,¡¿Tenían que hacer lloviera a esta hora?!- Jannet estaba bajo uno de los puentes del parque, intentando encontrar refugio.

Asomo la cabeza intentando averiguar si la lluvia pararía pronto, lo único que consiguió fue volver a mojarse la cabeza. Después de soltar impropios contra su suerte y secar un poco su cabello con las manos volvió a sentarse en el piso y abrazándose a sí misma intentando mantener el calor.

Su cabeza pasó directamente a lo que tal vez estarían haciendo Rick, Aikka y Eva. Posiblemente los últimos dos la estarían buscando, aunque no podía estar segura de si el mayor lo haría, debía estar realmente enojado con ella.

- Supongo que debí buscar algo menos peligroso para lanzarle… -susurro mientras ocultaba su rostro contra sus rodillas. Quería verlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo.

Tembló por el frio, quería que el estuviese ahí a su lado, que la abrazara y le dijera que por una vez, aunque fuese solo un momento dejaría de tomarla como una niña. Rio mientras una lagrima recorrió su mejilla ante ese pensamiento, ya que era obvio que jamás pasaría.

Por otro lado esperaba que al menos Eva estuviera mejor que ella; Aikka y su mejor amiga sentados en el sofá de la sala de la chica viendo una película o preparando algo de cenar, que se olvidaran de ella y Rick, de la estúpida y tonta pelea que tuvieron. Cuanto no pagaría Jannet por ver los nervios de Eva y la confusión de Aikka cuando la primera mal interpreto el que el chico solo quisiera llenar la bañera para ella con que le ayudaría a desvestirse.

La vida tiene una manera curiosa de guiarnos a nuestros destinos...

.

.

.

.

HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO, SUBIENDO CAPITULO DE RAPIDON.

Esperaba que este fuera el capitulo mas largo que escribiera, pero con el nuevo trabajo que tengo no hay tiempo de nada!, entro a las 9am y salgo hasta las 8pm, pero hago cuando menos 1 hora y media de ida y de regreso!... Tenia el capitulo asi desde hace semanas, y decidi subirlo porque no me parecia justo seguirles haciendo esperar solo porque no tengo tiempo con tanto ya listo.

*Busque la edad exacta de Rick pero como encontraba distintas posibles, decidí que tuviera entre 16 y 18 cuando lo encontró Don –recordemos que Don se ve varios años más grande que cuando dejo a Eva en el orfanato, al encontrarlo teniendo carreras en el desierto- y que la diferencia de edades entre Rick y las chicas fuese de 8 años.

Que les parece en Jannet x Rick?, en lo personal yo estoy acostumbrada a ver parejas que tienen entre 5 y 10 años de diferencia en cuanto a edades y que sus relaciones son estables y honestas, pero no se, me gustaria su opinion sobre ello.

A todos los que me dejaron su review muchas gracias, lamento no contestarlo con tiempo y personal, pero reitero, ando de rapido QAQ los amo!


End file.
